The Cat
by Amser
Summary: When Sakura kills a cat, its spirit possesses her. The village realises she is an even greater asset now and so uses her to their advantage, but what if the cat does not like being controlled? SasuSaku. lemon lol.
1. Chapter 1 The Temple

Heh, came up with this in the bath O.o

Then I researched stuff about pussy cats

Meoooooooooooow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in fact, I'm more likely to own China.

The Cat 

Chapter One 

Haruno Sakura stretched lazily, yawning loud in her make-shift hammock. It was hours after sunset and the moon sat high and dazzling in the night sky, like a silver Sun. The Stars were bright little lights on the midnight back-drop, sparkling in the heated night air. The heat would have been unbearable, had it not been for the slight breeze that tingled her hot flesh and tickled the trees' green leaves, making them sway and glisten as they merged into the shadows, then back into the moon's brilliant radiance.

She sat up; resting on one forearm as her other hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The heat in the air made her sweat and she felt sticky and uncomfortable all over. Her skin ached for a cold shower and she decided she was going to do just that when her team finally headed back to Konoha. She was knackered, not to mention at the end of her tether. Being out here on the boarder in this humidity for a five-day shift was not exactly fun, or restful.

Her hammock was suspended between two precariously thin-looking trees around a small clearing. There were another three hammocks along with hers and one was already occupied. An amber fire crackled in the centre of the clearing, casting splashes of rich gold and orange on the black trees framing the clearing. It didn't help with the heat.

Sakura slipped languidly from her hammock, still not properly awake yet. She swayed like the trees in the cool wind, her eyes half closed. Drowsily, she glanced around the campsite, looking for whoever had stayed behind to keep watch. Sakura couldn't see or feel anyone at the moment and presumed they'd nipped to the stream just behind the trees for more water.

_Aaah… water… _Just thinking of something cool and soothing gushing down her parched throat reminded her she was dehydrated. God, for a Medic not to realise she as parched as that… She really was screwed.

A thumping headache started at her temples as she searched the camp for her water canteen. The camp was a mess. It certainly had not been a mess when she had been awake…

Sakura glared distastefully at mound of bags and blankets. Silently, she stepped over the odd bit of debris that had fallen from the mounted collection of her team's belongings. She crouched down, hands rummaging through the mountain of belongings.

"Damn… stupid… messy…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she searched the heap of their… _stuff _in vain "Nicked my canteen… self-righteous… pigs…so damn lazy, expecting me to-"

"Who's a pig Sakura-Chan?" A voice pined from behind her.

Sakura yelped in surprise; she'd never even heard him coming! She _really _needed more sleep…

She whipped round, eyes huge and suddenly wide-awake.

"Naruto!"

A wide, pearly grin beamed, meeting her shocked expression, his sky-blue eyes were as cheerful as ever and he didn't even seem in the least bit fatigued, despite having spent longer awake than anyone else so far.

"The one and only," The blond chirped, his hand extending towards her, holding something bulky and shiny in the moonlight. It was her canteen. "I filled it up for you, Sakura-Chan,"

Sakura blinked at him stupidly for a second, then glanced at the canteen and took it.

"Ta," She mumbled and drank greedily. She felt better after that. She watched Naruto slyly as the spring water appeased her sore throat.

They were all nineteen now, she, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had been back just over a year and a half ago… after a huge assault on the rouge country, both Sand and Leaf Nins had prevailed and the Land of Sound was divided equally between them both. Despite their best efforts, both Orochimaru and Kabuto were killed. Kabuto, by an arsenal of numerous Jounin that included Hatake Kakashi. Orochimaru, quite rightly, was killed by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Sakura had been shocked at how quietly Sasuke had conceded. He didn't say much, nothing at all the first few days. He would only speak to Naruto, Sakura and occasionally Kakashi. He had looked so sad; his dark eyes lacked their fiery lustre and appeared always so miserable and depressed. For Tsunade, Sakura remembered it had been almost enough for the Hokage to feel sorry for him, _almost. _

However, thanks to Naruto's big, cocky mouth their rivalry had been reinitiated and he was back to his brooding self. To Sakura's dismay not much had happened between her and Sasuke. He seemed reluctant to start anything relationship-wise. Not yet- anyway.

_One day, _She would reassure herself. _It's not like he never looks…_

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wailed, jerking Sakura from her inner ramblings.

"Yeah?" She said, walking round to the other side of the fire.

"You want anything to eat before you take over from Sasuke?" He waved a rice cake in front of her eyes, whilst stuffing another in his mouth.

"Nah, no thanks, save it for Shikamaru," She said and gestured towards the sleeping friend in the hammock opposite hers. "He's always moodier when he's hungry."

Naruto shrugged and placed it back in the cooling bag. He had changed so much over the years, his sudden growth-spurt and muscle development had made him a surprising favourite with the young women of Konoha. His face lost its boyish immaturity and now when he grinned there was always a hint of flirtatiousness rather than stupidity. His hair had grown slightly and his eyes had kept their warmth and kindness.

Now, as Sakura observed him in his ruthlessly sexy ANBU uniform, she could just about bring herself to admit his late gorgeousness.

Sighing, she plonked herself next to him in front of the fire. Naruto grinned, baring a mouth full of rice-stained teeth. Sakura laughed and he followed suit, choking as the rice went down the wrong way.

_Still a dumb blond, though.

* * *

_

The trees rushed beside her, their leaves a meridian green blur in the Sun's first morning light. Above the tree-tops, the sky was a pale fusion of pink and gold. The soft breeze cooled her heated skin as she leapt across the moss-covered branches.

Just her shift left now, and then they could go home. Simply the thought of that wondrous cold shower after this torturous humidity was enough to lift her spirits and make this round semi-enjoyable.

Sasuke had arrived back to the camp shortly after Sakura woke up. She noted the annoyed look on the Uchiha's face as he spotted their slagheap of belongings in the corner. Before he got nagged, Naruto dived in his hammock, wrapping himself in the blanket as Sasuke started after him.

Sakura had decided to sneak off on her shift, not bothering to intervene with their childish squabble. They wouldn't listen, anyway. She had learnt over the many years that they had been teamed together that interfering with their bickering was worthy of any A-rank mission and more. Even Kakashi was hesitant in trying to stop those two. It was like letting the cockerels loose in the ring. They'd cool down by the time she arrived back; they always did.

_Urgh, _She rolled her eyes as her hand almost slipped on a mud covered rock. _ANOTHER_ _FOUR HOURS OF THIS. _

ANBU hadn't been that interesting at the moment, what with the Sound being eradicated and all. Relations with Sand were as solid as cement and she was pretty sure Tsunade has mentioned that associations with the other ninja super-powers were improving.

Times were good.

Well, all bar Akatsuki, who were still roaming the Five Countries, although since the fall of the Sound, they seemed to lessen their activities.

Sakura perched on a high branch, unscrewing the top on her canteen as she surveyed the waking forest around her.

Weak sunlight shone meekly through the leaves, casting tiny shadows on the forest floor below. Birds sang high in the canopies, some already weaving through the thick vegetation in search for ripened berries. Bats darted through the shrubbery to their nests in the tree hollows, squeaking and fluttering in the fresh air.

Sakura poured a little water in her cupped palm and splashed it over her hair and face, refreshing her senses and skin. She screwed the top back on the canteen and leapt from the branch.

An hour later, and Sakura was still snaking through the rich Konoha foliage. It was only when she sighted something out of the ordinary did she swing herself onto a branch and balanced with her knees bent against her chest. Her feet perched on the side of the branch and her arms held her in place. She craned her neck to the side over her shoulder, her brow furrowing.

Beside her, the remnants of what appeared to be the stone ruins of a Shinto temple stood entwined with creeping vines and overrun by wild flowers. The white petals and sweet scent of jasmine perfumed the crisp air. Spindle grew through the stones, swamping the ruin in vibrant green. Wisteria grew through the temple floor and up through the ceiling and tiny lilac flowers hung from their chunky branches like curled ribbons.

Sakura released the branch, somersaulting to the forest floor. She landed with barely a sound and wandered towards the neglected building, consumed by the twisting, green creepers. She halted only a foot away from the temple steps, her bright eyes peering up at the once magnificent building.

_Wow, to think a temple like this was in the middle of no-where._

Curious but cautious, she paced towards the steps. She moulded her chakra to her hands and feet as she crawled along the wall; the steps were too dilapidated and steep to climb. One hand let go, wiping away the hanging vines as she clambered along the stone wall. She emerged at the top, her wide eyes peeping through the maze of shrubbery. It was huge; all the walls were open plan pillars, surrounded by a dense cage of leaves. Inside, the wisteria had twisted its grey branches though the stone floor, all the way up into the ceiling, like crooked pillars. Her senses of smell and sight were overwhelmed by the kaleidoscope of coloured petals and each flower's own heavenly fragrance.

The temple must have been spectacular in its day, with high ceilings and exquisitely painted wall panels of golden phoenixes sitting in golden trees on scarlet backgrounds. As Sakura explored this little temple of wonders she noticed some weathered statues, each wrapped in a blanket of greenery. Squinting, she attempted to identify the deities but failed and gave up. They looked more like topiary than statues. She glanced around, furrowing her brow in confusion as all she glanced upon was an endless row of these stone deities. The room seemed to stretch on forever, into the shadowy darkness at the end of the room where no light managed to reach.

_Weird…_ Sakura mused, spinning slowly so she could take the whole place in. Bizarrely, she felt quite comfortable here, despite it being a neglected temple. The air that blew through it held a certain clarity it didn't hold outside. _So fresh, so pure… _

She silently agreed not to tell the boys about the temple. _They wouldn't appreciate it, anyway… _

She swung her arms around and pivoted on the spot, grinning and giggling to the temple, there was something so contenting and soothing about this temple and she was lapping it up. She stopped, stumbling a little because of the dizziness. As the dizzy feeling subsided and her eyes came back into focus, Sakura noticed another deity she had not seen before.

It was a cat, a cat on its hind legs and dressed in an elaborate kimono. Its eyes were huge and round, its pupils a pair of tiny, feral slits. It looked deformed without its silky fur, its bald and odd appearance making it seem grotesque and impish. Her fingers traced along its triangular ears, realising for the first time that it was not made of stone, but carved out of smooth jade.

Sakura stared at the cat.

_Eeerrrrr… _It really was quite ugly, nothing like she had imagined all the others to be. The colour was beautiful, though… It must have been worth a fortune…

Something strange happened next as Sakura examined that cat. She had sensed it; her shinobi training warned her as it came flying through the air, leaping over its likeness. She barely moved in time.

A shriek, loud and strangled echoed through the temple. Sakura launched herself away from the cat statue, barely missing a huge swipe of the beast's paw. When she glanced up, the animal, her attacker, had disappeared. She slipped two kunai from her holster, holding one in each hand and stood ready for a second attack.

Her heart pumped hard against her ribcage, the blood pounded in her ears and the adrenalin rose as the atmosphere thickened with the impending fight. All fatigue had left her, all she could do now was focus her senses to this massive _thing_ that had assaulted her. As far as she could tell, it did not use chakra as freely as a human. She did not catch a glimpse of it, but by judging from the giant paw she concluded that the creature was large.

_And strong. _

Sakura strained her ears, only to hear nothing but the rustle of the leaves beyond the temple. Only when it padded across the floor for the second attack did it give its position away.

Sakura threw the first kunai as it leapt towards her on the right, hitting the beast on the shoulder. The hit was deep, but was too late to deter the crazed animal. The animal came crashing down, its razor sharp claws missing her by inches. Luckily, the animal stalled with the pain in its shoulder, allowing Sakura to plunge her other kunai hard into its chest.

The thing screeched, its claws scrabbling at the stone floor, barely missing her for a second time. She wrapped her arms around her head and tucked her knees into her chest still under the animal. Gradually, she felt the beast become smaller and smaller, its ghastly shadow dissolving until she peered up through her protective arms and saw the animal finally for herself.

Before her was a fully-grown domesticated calico cat. It wobbled uneasily as the blood from its wounds leaked out onto the stone floor. Sakura stared at it, confused and shaken. The cat stared back at her, with the intensity one should not see in an animal like a cat. Its amber orbs of fury locked onto her wide green orbs of confusion, and Sakura was unable to look away, as if she were caught in the snare of a doujutsu. Something passed between her and the cat before its eyes rolled in the back of its head and the poor creature toppled over. Sakura almost fainted the feeling was so heavy, as if something had forcefully sprang into her consciousness. Sakura was knocked back, by what and who she did not know, but she did not care at the moment, as she could not think of anything other than leaving this place as quickly as possible.

Terrified, she scrambled to her feet and bolted towards the temple entrance. Moulding her chakra to her feet, Sakura ran parallel to the ground along the temple wall rather than down the steps. She stopped when she reached the forest floor; craning her neck back when she heard a loud creaking noise from behind her. The forest grew and engulfed the temple with vines and twisting wisteria; the flowers spread and sheltered anything else from view with their delicate little blossoms.

Sakura's heart thumped like a drum against her breast and her breathing was ragged. The temple was gone, only a wall of pretty flowers and impenetrable foliage stood there now. She grabbed her canteen, her eyes never once leaving the spot where the temple had previously been. She gulped down the cool liquid, saving a little in case she needed some more later. Then, still keeping here eyes focused on the exact same spot, Sakura backed up towards the forest. Finally, she turned her back and disappeared into the thick mass of giant Konoha trees.

* * *

The trip back to the hidden village was uneventful. Sakura was quiet, unusually quiet, and a little temperamental but the others put this down to her lack of sleep and "PMS", as Naruto had so knowingly whispered to Sasuke and Shikamaru, his face straight as a post and seemingly understanding. 

The other two had exchanged awkward glances, both looked sceptical.

Sakura only just controlled the burning urge to smack him over the head. Naruto could be such a dick sometimes, even if his intentions were for the greater good. Having been glued to Jiraiya for so many years seemed to morph his already little knowledge of the opposite sex to complete and utter tosh. No wonder Tsunade wanted to pummel Jiraiya into the nearest wall whenever she saw him.

Naruto was, however, right bout _something_. Sakura felt incredibly tired. Her eyes were heavy, the lids threatening to close and the pack strapped to her back was weighing her down as if she were carrying a boulder instead. She was so fatigued that she had practically forgotten about the odd little shrine and its furry guardian. Her mind was cloudy, and she frequently missed the boys' questions and jokes, undoubtedly making her more irritable.

_SHUT. UP. _She wanted to scream the words into the unbearable heat, but wisely decided to bottle them up. Her head was hazy and the headache it caused was about to mutate into a migraine. Holding her hand to her head, she pumped some healing properties into her skull. It helped, but after twenty minutes it was completely useless.

Dazed and head throbbing, she struggled on.

* * *

When Sakura had reached the safety of the hidden leaf capital with her team-mates, never had she been more relieved to lay eyes on her marvellous home town. 

They slinked through the rooftops, faces masked and mysterious, over the hustle and bustle below towards the Hokage building. Shikamaru offered to drop in the report, seeing as he was in charge of the mission.

"Later," He said and slunk off.

Sakura was about to announce her impending departure, now as desperate as her hideous headache and longing for the comfort of soft sheets. Only Naruto and Sasuke scrutinised her, both pairs of eyes watching her with slight concern.

Obviously, her attempts at subtly had failed…

"Sakura-Chan, you look like crap," Naruto said bluntly, not quite thinking about the words before they slipped out. Quickly, he admonished himself and re-bounded. "Not that you always look crap- because you don't,"

He was lucky she didn't give a damn at this current moment in time.

Naruto stumbled over his words, attempting to reassure his friend that she did not always look like shit, but Sasuke threw him an exasperated glare to shut him up.

"Sakura," He said, studying her pasty face. "You don't look too well, you didn't look right when you came back from your shift… Maybe you should see Lady Hokage?"

_Whaaaaa? _Sakura stared at him blankly for a second, her sharp mind taking unusually long to process the Uchiha's words.

"No- naah, it's okay," Sakura waved them away, smiling weakly. "I just need some rest, that's all…"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged worried glances, before Naruto moved towards the edge of the rooftop they stood on.

"I'll go notify Tsunade-Baa-Chan and Sasuke'll walk you back," He said quickly, too quickly for Sakura, and was gone.

Sakura lifted her dulled eyes meekly, her ability to stay awake hanging on tender hooks.

"Are you sure you don't want to see-?"

"Yeah," She snapped, her voice a little more annoyed than she had intended.

Sasuke nodded, and turned around, leading the way to her apartment.

Sakura followed, hardly noticing where they were heading. Frankly, she now cared so little, the temptation to curl up into a tiny ball in a shaded side street was far more apealing than her comfy bed, a whole… five hundred yards away.

* * *

Sakura curled her warm toes into the satin soft mattress. It was night again and the moon poured its silvery radiance through the open curtains. She sighed, rested and contented that her migraine had melted away with the warmth. She felt cosy and smiled to herself as she tugged the thick duvet over her head. 

She was unaware of the low purr she produced so slow and steady, that her skin was prickling with a new velvety smoothness and her contorting body was changing shape. In her mind, she felt like she was cradling something, something warm and breathing; something so precious she would never let it go. In her mind, her eyes opened and she gazed upon the tiny creature spooning its sleek body up against her own. It was the cat, the cat Sakura had stabbed and killed earlier that day. Its calico coat of amber tabby ran along back and sides, and covering its left ear as well. Its white stomach and paws stood out pure and clean compared to its other tortoiseshell colouring. Its tail was tabby right to the tip, where a tiny bit of fur looked as if it had been dipped in white paint. The creature was adorable, purring just as contently as she was. Its huge, round eyes fluttered open and Sakura was faced with her own eyes, just the pupil had expanded so there was only a thin rim of bottle-green framing the dark centre.

Immediately, Sakura's eyes snapped open. First of all, she realised with some unexplained excitement that her night-vision was considerably better. Every grey outline she could see perfectly, all in more shades of grey and blue she could never have imagined existed. Her ears prickled as the sounds of the night-life outside her apartment filtered through the double-glazing. She heard snippets of conversations so acutely, so perfectly she could relay them word for word.

She emerged the rest of her lithe body from under the covers and padded softly across the bed. She had not noticed how she was now moving four-legged and the way her new tail flicked as she skipped along the bedcovers. She leapt effortlessly to the window, absorbing in the sight of the people stumbling along the lamp-lit streets, drunk as skunks and laughing like idiots.

Her front paws rested on the warm glass, her inquisitive eyes darted from one person to another as they went about their nightly business. She recognised some, but through this new, acute vision, it seemed as if some part of her were seeing these familiar faces for the first time. Her vision picked up little shudders of movements she had never seen before, like the twitchy movements of a mangy rat hidden in an ominous alleyway across the street. She watched from yards away with an animalistic fascination. The way it moved, twitched, scurried, sniffed the air, jerked its pointy little head and darted away from any drunken feet had Sakura riveted.

It was only when someone in the apartment next door crashed in through their door after their binge-drinking excursions, did her attention to the window cease. She could hear them, as clear as if she were in the room itself. There were two of them, a man and a woman, their conversation stammered by breaks in which Sakura recognised as a kissing sound.

She wanted to hear more, so she removed her paws from the window and leapt across the table to sit next to the wall. Her ears stood alert on end and her tail swished high above her head.

Without realising it, Sakura wandered across the path of a mirror.

She stopped.

Sakura stared back at what was supposed to be her reflection, only her reflection was that of the same calico cat she curled up against in her dream. Its ears were flicked downwards, as if glued to her head, her sharp green eyes were full of shock and horror, an expression most would say was too intense, too knowing for an animal. She was crouched low to the wooden surface, her tail still half way up in the air.

Sakura thought she was dreaming. Surely she couldn't be a _cat? _Could she?

No, of course she wasn't, she was human.

_Human. _The word echoed in her logical mind, but when she could not see her human form in the mirror, inner Sakura panicked.

_I'm not a cat! _Her mind wailed, whilst her new retractable claws dug into the soft wood dressing table. A feral hiss escaped her jaws, revealing a pair of pearly white canines, sharp as needles.

She kept hissing at her appearance, her claws digging deeper into the wood until it hurt.

Then Sakura caught a glimpse of the picture next to the looking glass. The picture showed three young people smiling and waving about their cups of Sake, Sakura immediately recognised the boys, and the cat learnt their names. Naruto; blond, blue-eyed; tall; well-built; wide grin. Sasuke; tall; slender; uncommonly good-looking; dark eyes, dark hair. In between them sat, a very attractive girl with long, candyfloss-coloured hair and wide-set bottle green eyes, face grinning at the camera.

Sakura stared hard at the girl in the picture.

Yes! That was her, that girl in the picture was her! She wasn't really a cat was she?

Slowly, as her human memories over-flowed her tremendous heightened senses of the cat, Sakura felt a ripple of cold seep through her as the fur retracted and her once supple, lean and flaccid joints hardened and grew heavier.

When the transformation had finished she gazed back in the mirror, squinting to confirm her reflection. Yes, she was human again. Her senses had returned to humanly normal and there she sat in a white string tank-top and tiny white cotton shorts.

Sakura sat in perpetual silence. The voices of the night life were drowned-out by the double glazing and she could no-longer hear the two next door.

She shook with apprehension of what had just happened, unable to explain it. Her head was light as a feather now and her joints shuddered with a new sense of power. She knew something had not been right when that cat had glared at her, moments before its death. There had been some exchange and the spirit of the cat had leapt into her as it died, she sure of it.

_But why does it have my eyes?_

Oddly enough, she had enjoyed the experience and so had the cat. She felt the cat purr in the back of head, appreciative of the release and insight of the new world it was to become accustomed to. When it purred she felt like purring, and so Sakura did too, only this time she did not feel a transformation taking hold of her.

Suddenly exhausted again, Sakura crawled back into the bed sheets. The cat mentally arched beside her, warming her stomach. Sleep took her over as soon as her head hit the pillow and so she dreamed, both human dreams and animal dreams.

* * *

End of Chapter One. 

Wooh. That took a while.

So, please read and review and stuff…

And if anyone's interested, I was wonderin' if anyone wanted to perhaps be meh Beta?

Lol, spotted mistakes even after reading through it about five times... There are probably more in there, but pft. Perhaps I should sleep O.O?

Revised again, deary me.

Ta darlings xxx

Amser


	2. Chapter 2 A Night to Remember

Wooh!!! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Don't expect another so soon O.O Coursework…

Thank you to L is for Love for offering to be me Beta. 'twas 50/50 out of the hat.

Ta to Flame Unicorn for beta-ing it x3

* * *

The Cat 

Chapter Two 

The cat leapt lithely along the rusty scaffolding, its little feet silent as the night. The construction lurched in a sudden gust of wind, and the nimble animal only just managed to jump to the safety of a near by window ledge, narrowly avoiding being thrown off and plummeting to the world below.

The creature hunched its legs beneath its belly and watched the darkness intently, its enormous eyes penetrating the shadows, looking for someone or something to follow.

Unable to spot anything interesting, the cat sat on the window sill, now deciding to groom its silky ears before exploring the shadowy village.

This was Sakura's third night of wandering Konohagakure in cat-form. The cat spirit was more restless at night and was eager to learn of its new home and its inhabitants. From the early hours of dusk, Sakura would guide the cat, fully aware and in control of her mind's second occupant. When she was tired and needed rest, the cat would glide along the rooftops back through her apartment window, and back to bed. Sakura would wake up the next morning rejuvenated and in human-form.

She had yet to tell anyone of her marvellous transformation. Even though she knew her power was unique and fascinating, she felt no desire to do so. She had no intention of telling anyone for now, not even Naruto and Sasuke, nor Tsunade. Sakura was contented in her short relationship with the cat, and now as the cat grew to love her friends as she did, Sakura found her feelings for them intensified.

Finished washing her ears, the cat positioned herself up against the ledge and sprang back onto the dodgy scaffolding. Her nimble limbs made short work of the metal skeleton, and soon she was scrambling up towards Konoha's main drag.

She passed the Hokage building on the way, tilting her furry head through the window in Tsunade's office to check on her Master. Lady Hokage was slumped on her desk, her cold mug of coffee spilt on just one of the copious heaps of documents Sakura could have sworn were ANBU Reports. The older woman's hair was tangled like a bird's nest and some of the coffee had leaked its way towards its golden length.

Behind the cat's eyes Sakura was laughing, although dreading the foul mood this poor night's sleep will induce on the Hokage, and all her minions in the Hospital tomorrow morning.

Turning away, the cat sniffed the warm air and pricked her triangular ears to the evening's hustle and bustle. She wanted to go where the people were, wanted to lose herself in intoxicating smells of the people's perfumes and the liquor in their glasses. She wanted to hear the thumping music and jovial cries from the ecstatic crowds congregated round the many bars, tickling her silky ears.

She followed the faded lamplight towards the long strip of dazzling light glowing softly above the flat rooftops. Her feet bounded in long strides, and she felt stunned glares from the other feline residents of Konoha, turning from their nightly hunting in the alleyways to watch her traverse the buildings. She had tried "conversing" cat-style with her comrades, but they knew not what to make of her; she was both cat and not. So Sakura did not bother with them anymore. Besides, the cat said they were just being snooty, anyway. Cats could be like that sometimes, Sakura would later learn.

She hopped up beside the Hospital's water tank, where Sasuke and Naruto had almost skewered her all those years with the Chidori and Rasengan.

_Thank God for Kakashi… _The cat purred at the mention of his name. Despite having numerous canine enemies in his stead, the cat instinctively knew a cat-lover when she saw one. Kakashi certainly wouldn't mind a pretty stray rubbing up against his strong legs and curling up on his comfy lap…

Sakura halted; something miniature and twitchy catching her eye. She glared wide towards the roof corner. Immediately she recognised its jumpy movements, its plump, silver body, its jittery head and fidgety whiskers.

_A Mouse… _The cat inside her smirked, its eyes devilish and playful. Sakura shuddered with the thought of patting that cute, tiny, insignificant creature between her furry paws.

The cat crouched low, opening her deadly jaws to taste the sweet air and assuring she was down wind. She stalked low, her padded feet crawling painstakingly slow as her anticipation was becoming unbearable. The adorable rodent sat on its hind hunches, completely unaware of the predator sneaking unseen behind him, fusing with the shadows.

The cat's little heart pumped hard with adrenalin, her claws sprang free, but not all the way, so she was careful not to scratch the concrete surface and alert the oblivious rodent to her presence. It squeaked softly, nibbling a minute bread crumb that filled its bony hands. Its teeny nose sniffed the summer air and his round ears strained to listen to any potential dangers masked by the rowdy crowds below.

It was a pity the mouse wasn't in a safer place, where its acute hearing could be put to better use. The noise from the bars beneath them both made far too much noise for the mouse to hear the cats thumping heart and the minuscule sound her retractable claws made as they dragged slightly on the concrete. It was a pity Sakura was a trained kunoichi through and through. Her stealth skills were finely tuned in the earliest years of the Academy and now she could put them to good use in hunting mice and other rodents with the cat.

It certainly was a pity the mouse didn't see her until it was too late.

Sakura was barely centimetres away when the mouse's black, shiny eyes froze in terror. The bread crumbs flew from its hands and the poor creature scurried away quick as lightening. The cat bombed after him. The mouse ran, terrified and propelled only by the instinctive will for survival drummed into it from the very first moment it opened those beady eyes.

The mouse made for the shadows, very nearly crossing the light and dark threshold, when a sharp, curved claw clipped his back legs. The mouse tumbled, head over heels, to the hard ground, and the cat was on him instantly. She gripped his thin tail in her jaws and somersaulted once before landing on all fours.

Her prey dangled in her white mouth, writhing and squeaking furiously. It told her to let him go, but the cat just purred triumphantly and skipped off towards the roof ledge where she could play with and then devour the little animal.

She lay on her back, overlooking the busy streets whilst tossing the mouse between her paws, its enraged squeals drowned out by the jubilation beneath them. The cat watched him with a sadistic glint in her eyes and a low purr rumbled from her throat. Had the cat not been sharing Sakura's body, then the grey mouse would have been long out of its misery. But Sakura, despite her feline-influenced feelings towards the creature, could not bring her self to swallow him. Being a ninja did not exactly encourage sympathy for your enemy, yet she failed to bend her head round munching on a mouse.

The calico's disappointment was evident when Sakura decided she was not going to eat it; just torment it out of its wits and probably give it a heart attack in the process, then she'd let it go.

She was on the cusp of allowing the rodent scamper away, when someone familiar caught her acute eyes.

Her foot descended on the mouse, rendering him helpless to do nothing but squirm between her jagged toes.

She watched from above as the two swooned and sighed. The couple were propped up against the wall, the young man pinned her in place with his body and she snaked her slender hands in his dark hair, tilting her head as they locked lips again and again. They hid in a secluded crevice on a side street leading off the main street, seemingly unseen. His hand roamed along her shapely leg, propping it on his hips as she tossed her long chocolate locks from her pretty face and grinned. His mouth descended to her swan-like neck and she writhed and giggled at his intimate attentions.

The cat watched with as much distaste as if she were watching them throw up. Her green eyes flashed with jealously at the giggly brunette and her fur stood on edge.

Uchiha Sasuke kissed and nibbled along the girl's jaw, rocking his hard body against her curves.

The cat growled, her eyes darkening, and the light that emanated from them appeared somehow low and menacing. The mouse squealed sharply as her paw tightened on his side, and a deadly claw nicked his soft flesh. The cat was so infuriated, her sensitive nostrils failed to register the subtle stench of blood that tainted the air. The claw had pierced an artery, accidentally, and now the mouse was bleeding profusely from its wound. The cat glanced down and glared at the mouse whose liquid life was seeping away below her paw. His tiny heartbeat slowed and weakened, until those beady little eyes closed for the last time.

Her dangerous eyes still locked on the deceased animal, when a moan reached Sakura's wide ears. Had she been able to, a wild grin would have spread across her silky face. She stared at the dead mouse, a sinister look flashing in her dazzling eyes.

Carefully, her soft mouth scooped him up, the metallic taste of his blood still warm tickled her tongue. She trotted, head held high with the limp mouse dangling in her jaws. She positioned her body directly above the couple, snarling low as she caught them in a passionate kiss.

_Witch! _Sakura roared, and the cat agreed, not too happy about the slag stealing _their _Sasuke.

She waited, not patiently, until they parted, and Sasuke slid his hand up her skirt

Sakura was all too pleased to part with the dead mouse, and use it to her devious advantage. Releasing her jaw, the mouse fell free and plummeted to ground.

_Oops… _

Except, the rodent did not hit the ground; it landed on the girl, the cat's strategic positioning ensuring that prospect. It slipped down her low-cut shirt, landing in her bra, leaving a trail of sickly scarlet along her collar and breast.

Her hands went to investigate, all whilst Sasuke pushed for another kiss.

Sakura viewed in sweet anticipation, grinning and baring her pearly fangs in an expression a cat should be unable to perform.

Suddenly, the girl squealed like a distraught pig, her high pitched scream mingled with her incessant waving of her hands as she glared down her top. Sasuke leapt off her as if she were a red hot poker and blinked in bewilderment.

She gabbled and stuffed her hand down her top, wrenching the bloody critter from down her considerable cleavage. The mouse flew through the air again, landing at her feet. The girl combusted, realising the dirty blood stained her neck and collar bone. She screamed, forgetting all about her steamy bout with Sasuke, and ran off like a headless chicken into the busy crowds.

Sakura was in fits of laughter, and so was the cat. Her large eyes followed the girl, dashing through the crowd and enticing a few curious stares; most ignored her.

_Hahaha. _It was fun being evil sometimes, it really was. And anyway, that was the cat's idea, wasn't it?

_Do you think we should follow Sasuke? _Sakura whispered in the dark recesses of her mind and the cat responded by purring loudly and nudging her knee with her tiny head.

_Yes, _it hummed and so she and the cat drew their attention back to the Uchiha, standing stupefied in the lane.

Thankfully for him, no-one had really paid attention to the distressed girl, seeing as they were either too caught up in their own affairs or were too rat-faced to notice. Sakura watched him as he wandered out the lane, his befuddlement replaced with his default cool demeanour.

He turned left, and the cat followed him silently above the rooftops, her eyes never leaving his body, clad in a black t-shirt and trousers, as he weaved through the cheerful hordes. She hopped down along a drainpipe attached to the building bock and down into another dark alleyway. She leapt in bounds to follow him, what with her sense of smell rendered useless with all the sweaty, perfume-clad bodies, and the thumping music that rang in her delicate ears distorted her hearing. No-one gave her a second look as she galloped behind the Uchiha, only just twisting through the many legs that filled the streets.

She caught sight of him again, talking to Naruto. Naruto motioned for him to come and have another drink, but Sasuke declined and carried on his way. Her eyes traced Naruto's steps momentarily and watched him merge into just one of the many swarms.

Sakura diverted her attention back to the Uchiha. She raced along the streets, desperate to spot him, and when she did she darted after him like a bat out of Hell.

She walked in his tread for a while, buried in his shadow. From her view, she marvelled at how tall and slender his frame was, his perfect hair, the pretty pale skin uncovered at the back of his neck and the tight muscles that showed under his shirt. His walk was self-assured and confident, perhaps with even a hint of arrogance. His posture was perfect, straight as a line.

The cat liked him, although Sakura was sure that was only because she was so found of him herself. Everyone Sakura was friendly with, the cat considered her friend, anyone who angered or berated Sakura, the cat considered her enemy. And with the cat's feelings inherited from Sakura, it was only natural that Sakura's feelings for that person intensified; be they positive or negative.

Finally, they came to a secluded area; the river. Sasuke walked unrushed along the embankment towards his estate and the cat urged Sakura to take her chance.

Sakura upped her pace, so she trotted alongside Sasuke. Her eyes gazed up at him expectantly, forgetting that he can't see quite as well as her in the dark, even despite the lamplights that flooded the area with artificial luminance.

Although she was expecting it, it was still a shock to she his beautiful dark eyes swivel down towards her. He looked her up and down once, his quizzical expression turning suspicious. His face turned away.

A twang of disappointment was almost enough to make Sakura around. It was an all too painful reminder of when he used to ignore her pleas for his attentions all those years ago…

_He still ignores them, doesn't he? _

But the cat was persistent, and so Sakura found what little confidence she could to stay by his heels.

He ignored her until they reached his empty estate, where he rummaged for the house keys in his deep pockets. He glared her down again, his frustrated confusion evident. She sat with her tail curled around her front paws and the tip curling in the air. Her bright eyes, so familiar, gazed up at him with the same kindness and warmth he'd seen somewhere before.

Liquor was not exactly helping his memory at the moment, and he wasn't sure how long he could carry on functioning before his brain would give way. His key slipped in the hole and turned the lock. He slumped in, his intoxication finally taking its toll.

The door slammed shut just as Sakura attempted to slink in.

_Shit. _Inner Sakura cursed, loosing the will to live. But the cat was stubborn and refused to give up. It urged her on, its bright eyes and highly tuned ears locating him as a light switch turned on in the distance as she scouted the deathly silent estate.

She leapt from the gate roof towards the building where the newly lit room was situated. She clambered up the wall and balanced on yet another window ledge whilst peering through the glass.

It was a kitchen Sasuke was assaulting. His hands searched for a glass in the cupboard, before settling on a mug instead, as his frazzled mind was unable to recall that the glasses were kept in one cupboard and mugs in another.

He placed the mug underneath the faucet and twisted one of the chrome taps so lukewarm water gushed into the mug. His dark eyes casually glanced up into the night, only to widen in shock as he found himself staring directly into the cat's white face. She rested a paw on his window, and her eyes looked hopeful.

Sasuke sipped his water, eyes suspicious and brows furrowed above the brim of the ceramic mug. The cat mewled and twitched her ears as the sound of scurrying feet bled down the alleyway. The temptation for the cat to go and chase the creatures of the night was unbearable, but Sakura felt their chances were improving.

A roll of his beautiful eyes caught the cat's attention. His frostiness caved in and he leant over the sink to un-hook the window.

The cat was ecstatic, not to mention Sakura. She leaped through the window, practically into his shapely arms. Of course, she restrained herself and landed softly on the wooden floor next to his feet.

Sasuke scrutinised her over his shoulder; there was something so peculiar about those stunning eyes, something so familiar, yet his mind wasn't clear enough to recognise them.

"I must be mad…" He breathed out, turning towards the fridge and produced a half full bottle of milk. Shakily, he staggered towards another cupboard and took out a white saucer, the size of his palm.

The cat hurried towards him, her bright eyes gleaming at the possibility. Her throat moaned a low purr and her body instinctively wrapped its length around his long legs.

Sasuke crouched low, placing the saucer on the floor. He tipped a small quantity of the white liquid on the mini-plate and admired how the cat pounced on the milk, lapping it up greedily with her rough tongue. His hands smoothed along her supple back, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. She was addictive to touch; so silky… He searched for a collar, running his fingertips along her sensitive neck by doing so.

Sakura's back arched into his hands and the cat's purring rippled the creamy substance. Sakura felt her grip on the cat's body slowly slip away, as he hands roamed her body like never before. But the milk that flowed down her throat and appeased the cat so fully was at the moment far greater than the need for Sasuke's hands wandering along her own spine.

Finally, his attention upon her back ceased. He sighed, loud and tired, pinching the bridge of his nose. The cat managed to peel her face from the milk so she could stare up at his pasty face curiously.

_He's going to throw-up if he's not careful…_ Sakura's analytical mind commented to the cat, and the cat agreed. Her head nudged his mug that sat next to him on the floor, pushing it towards his hand.

Sasuke was too whacked to care about the cat's weird behaviour; he simply curled his fingers around the mug handle and drank.

She forgot about the milk; watching Sasuke drink and gaze lazily back had become far more interesting. His hand extended so he could scratch her ear and she reciprocated by tilting her head to his touch.

She was a pretty cat, Sasuke thought and with such a sweet temperament. She wasn't like most cats. She wasn't obnoxious, fake, or condescending in her character. There was something so surreal that gleamed from those diamond eyes, some strange neutral understanding that should definitely not be there. It was like he'd known her for years; that he could somehow relate to her.

_Fucking alcohol, _Sasuke here-by vowed never to touch a bottle again, _never, never again… _

His head swam with queasiness, and a dull headache began to thump through his skull. It was _so _tempting to stay right where he was, the cool wooden floor appeasing his hot skin.

But the cat pawed at his side, her tail twisting in the air. Had he been able to function properly, then perhaps Uchiha Sasuke would've have spotted something slightly unusual about the cat a little while ago.

She rested a paw at his side, her claws prickling his taught skin through his trousers. Her head was cocked to the side and her expression open.

He heaved himself up, swaying slightly in his intoxication. The cat followed his footsteps blindly, another rumbling purr starting in her little throat.

They came to his bedroom and the cat hopped languidly to his soft bed, Sakura marvelling at its perfect softness and fresh linen smell that filled her nostrils. She rolled onto her back, baring her snow white stomach. Her sharp eyes peered at him inconspicuously through tiny slits.

Weak light filtered through the window, bathing his body as he stripped with an almost supernatural radiance. Sakura's breath hitched as she caught sight of chiselled abdomen, his beautiful skin. Next, she watched him with eager anticipation as he removed his trousers, so he now wandered towards the comfy bed in only his black boxers.

Sakura was over whelmed; to her he was and always will be perfection. Her heart beat in her ears and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he slid under the bed covers. She scrambled up beside him, lying spooned against him through the bed sheet. It was far too hot for a duvet.

Sasuke flipped an arm out to massage her under her velvety chin, his own melodic rhythm sending him to sleep in record time. His head was dizzy from the alcohol and he needed rest.

Sakura lounged beside him, her sensitive ears listening to his steady breathing before his hand ceased all attention on her chin, so it lay limp and uncovered, still outstretched.

The cat purred, and it was a pity Sakura felt too contented, too relaxed, too _human, _at that point to stop herself from morphing back into her true form. Her head was so dizzy, so _happy _she didn't think twice when she pulled herself under the covers and snuggled into his bare chest.

* * *

Thus the end of THE CAT: CHAPTER TWO!!! 

Now please read and review. Ta.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Morning

Hi-de-hi. Thankies to everyone who did the second R.

Firstly, sorry it took so long ;; (moving+ coursework+ mock exams+ christmas shopping+ other crap makes a very crazy Amser)

Secondly, it has not been bated.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Cat 

Chapter Three

Bright early morning light filtered through the uncovered window, splashing the bottom half of the bed in a crisp, golden radiance. Birds twittered beyond the bedroom, swooping and hurling their tiny bodies through the clear summer sky. Scents of cooking breakfasts flavoured the air, and the shutters on shop windows and doors were unfurled, squeaking as the metal plates clashed.

Haruno Sakura's eyes cracked open, her body alarm clock waking her to what she imagined to be the normal time it woke her everyday. Her vision was foggy with sleep and her eyes ached until they demanded to be closed again. It wouldn't hurt to have a longer lie-in.

_Just a little longer… _Sakura sighed, deciding she was far too comfortable to drag herself out of bed just yet, and rolled over onto her side pulling the thin sheet with her. Except, Sakura did not fully roll onto her side, seeing as she inevitably knocked into the body lying on the other side of the bed.

Her eyes snapped open, her cheeks blushing furiously when she realised her hands were groping the male occupant's lovely, taught chest.

_Shit…_ The escapades of the night before came flooding back, the cat, now a distant voice and with little hold on her consciousness reminded Sakura of her boldness and eagerness to win Sasuke over the night before. Her longing to be in the current situation only perpetuated last night's performance; being the cat changed her more than she could have controlled.

But currently, however, what perhaps seemed a good idea last night was now suddenly a very precarious idea.

_Great, so now I've got to teach you rational thought, too? _Sakura inwardly berated the cat, who coincidently decided to curl into a tiny ball of fluff and occupy as little space as possible in the back of her mind. However, she was jerked back to reality with another ominous thought.

_He'll know. _As desperate as she was to stay, she knew it would be impossible. Sakura could not let Uchiha Sasuke know she was the cat.

Sakura wriggled away from Sasuke's chest, careful not wake the sleeping man. Annoyingly, the sheet she was wrapped in had tangled in her legs.

_Thank God he drank too much alcohol… _She was fidgeting so much she wondered how anyone could endure that and still sleep so soundly. But as it turned out, Sasuke slept like the dead.

She froze as he stirred beside her, and let out a low, heavy sigh. Sasuke's eyes were still closed as he stretched his limbs beneath the light sheets. Despite the seriousness of the circumstances, Sakura couldn't help but tingle with warmth; even when he was asleep and dreaming Sasuke's face was still frowning. The Uchiha flipped onto his side, shimmying closer to Sakura. His arm somehow found its way across her midsection and she failed to suppress the shudder of excitement as his calloused hand tickled her soft skin beneath the thin fabric of top she wore. He hugged her little body tight, trapping her and Sakura was unable to escape. He pressed his body flat against her back, making Sakura's own body tense. His face was buried in her sweet-smelling hair, his steady breath tickling her ear and arms holding her like an iron vice.

If Sakura died right there and then, she could have quite happily skipped up to heaven without any quarrels.

After squirming slightly in his grasp, she gave up her feeble attempt to flee. She was too enthralled by the way his strong body against hers rapt every pore in her skin and heightened every sense-

_He mustn't know! _Suddenly, the cat was animated; she emerged from Sakura's mind's recesses, her forceful tone hissing the words. _Leave him, now. _

Sakura shuddered, her limbs trembling and feeling like they were turning to liquid. She felt dizzy, nauseous, as the cat forcefully attempted to contort and morph her body. Naturally, Sakura resisted. In her shock, she suppressed the cat, the fur that almost sprang from her skin retracted and the cat itself seemed to leap back, as if burned.

Inside, the cat was smiling. Clearly, she was unaware of Sakura's will power, she had underestimated the girl. _Interesting, _She mused to herself, blocking it from Sakura. This girl was really quite something.

Sakura lay rigid, tensed so hard her muscles felt like concrete. Her heart was pounding a million beats a minute and a cold sweat developed on her forehead, soaking her hair slightly in the salty substance. The cat had never done that before. Sakura wasn't aware it could _forcefully _transform her, or at least attempt to, at any rate. In fact, she hadn't really asked the cat what it could or couldn't do with her body. She didn't talk much at all, really. Sakura forgot about it sometimes, during the day, when the cat was loathed to become active at all.

Sakura sought and located the cat, then asked the questions she wanted answered. But the cat simply gave her a menacing glance and waved her away with a swish of her delicate paw.

_Have it your way, stay with your desired mate, _She said, the spite evident in her intelligent, educated voice. _But you best not dare to criticise me if he does not take to the idea of you and I..._

The comment screamed irony, and Sakura told the cat just so.

_Ahh,_ The cat grinned devilishly,_ but my dearest Sakura, even when you take my form it is still **your** body and **your** soul that is in control, it is not my fault that you are unable to suppress my feelings as well as your own. ._

"What…?" She breathed out loud, so quiet it was barely a whisper. Her eyes were heavy again and her mind and body was aching with sudden exhaustion. The cat's attack on her equilibrium had hit her hard.

Sasuke's embrace was delicious and enticing and so Sakura melted back into the deep sleep that had held Sasuke so firmly even through her desperate wriggling.

When Sakura drifted back to sleep the cat spirit mused to itself, lying on her back and purring into the dark hideaway, a mischievous glint gleaming in those pretty, stolen eyes. Perhaps this girl would turn out more interesting than those other air-heads after all. She had been worried for a while, that this girl, _Sakura, _would turn out as disappointing as the rest of them. But none had stopped her forcefully transforming their bodies. Never. They were always like little lost sheep when the cat was bonded with them, all unable to make their own decisions. But this young woman had a little something else about her; her intelligence, her unusual beauty, her skills… it was all fascinating. But best of all, there seemed to be far more to lose here than what those girls had, and that was always a plus on the cat's twisted tick list.

And besides, if there was anything a proud cat couldn't resist other than a saucer full of creamy milk, it was a challenge.

* * *

Well, it was inevitable that when Uchiha Sasuke awoke, it would be complimented by a skull cracking headache. It was somewhere between nine o'clock and ten o'clock, but of course he was not aware of this. By coincidence, most of the drinking party last night had not yet awakened. But then again, he wasn't aware of this either. 

He awoke to the tantalising, addictive scent of strawberries mixed with melon. He was warm, much warmer than he expected to be even on a hot day like today. Something lay spooned against him, and his immediate thought was that is was of course the cat he had let in last night. But, even when his mind was dreary and weak with a nasty hangover he knew the body lying parallel to his was not of the cat.

His eyes peeped open, and confusion collided with a hard stabbing feeling in his crown, when his sensitive pupils caught the bright rays of late morning sunlight shining through his bedroom window. His arm around the second occupant's waist released its hold and went to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He was lucky he didn't feel too nauseous, although that was sure to catch up with him later. He heaved himself up, eyes resting lazily, then suspiciously on the person lying sound asleep alongside him. At first it didn't quite click, he had to stare at her for a moment or two before it hit him like a speeding lorry.

_Why the hell is Sakura in my bed? _It was a dumb question really. The sheet covered her almost completely, so all that protruded was her head of distinguishing pastel locks. He couldn't tell whether she was naked or not, and that would have been a pretty obvious clue to perhaps why she was there. However, why would _he_ still be wearing his boxers if anything like _that _had happened? Be a tad awkward, wouldn't it? Also, he only just made it through the front door, so how the hell could he even consider sex?

And anyway, if his memory did him credit, which most of the time it did, he didn't remember seeing Sakura at all at the celebrations last night. Had some work to do in the hospital, Naruto had told him. She hadn't been out since they arrived back to Konoha. And he certainly didn't remember walking back with her. He did vaguely recall getting off with some pretty tart, who worked at the bar but she turned out weird as fuck- And then there was that freaky cat…

Sakura shifted beneath the covers, moaning slightly, and curled into the fresh sheets. Sasuke admired her long legs for a second as they curled and flexed barely covered by the bed linen. He swiftly decided to check whether she was naked or not.

Sasuke ran his fingertips along the fabric, so the sheet followed his fingers along her back. Sure enough, she wasn't naked, although the tiny top and shorts didn't exactly make her far from it. Had his head not been howling for water or coffee, or whatever beverage could flush this crap out his system, he might have nudged her gently awake.

However, nature called, and Sakura probably had a much better idea of what had happened yesterday than him. He'd ask her when she woke up. But right now, he had coffee to brew and a tricky cat to find.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sasuke had risen, when Sakura too woke up. Her mind had cleared completely, her body rejuvenated and her senses returned to normal. She let out a heavy, contented sigh and for the second time that morning, stretched her limbs languidly only to be surprised all too embarrassingly as her fingers brushed naked skin. 

Her large eyes flew open, widening as they clashed with a terribly familiar pair of finely shaped eyes the colour of midnight, lazy suspicion and curiosity glinting in their formidable gaze.

She was a frightened rabbit for a moment, stupefied and embarrassed beyond belief before realising the sheet wasn't covering all that much.

Sasuke remained impassive, whilst continuing to sip his tasty black coffee as she fumbled around for the bed sheets, clutching the blankets across her heaving chest.

She sat up, her eyes depicting nothing but sheer horror at this awkward predicament.

"Morning," She mumbled, her head hanging slightly.

"Morning," Sasuke replied neutrally, his hand stretching to his bedside table where another mug of strong coffee sat, the aromatic fumes curling in the air. He twisted back round and handed her the coffee.

Sakura took it after a little dazed hesitation, and sipped it quietly.

Sasuke smirked behind his mug. As bizarre as it seemed, he hadn't found the cat. But then again, he did leave the kitchen window open when he let it in, of course. It must have left earlier.

Sasuke scrutinised Sakura with narrowed eyes. Both her delicate hands held the mug, the knuckles slightly white. Her long hair hang over her face, obscuring her from his view except for her full, rosy lips that sat just above the rim of the porcelain mug. His eyebrow twitched when she flinched as his voice broke the silence.

"Sakura," He began, sounding more curious than anything else. "How did you get in here?"

Sakura's blush reddened her entire face, but thankfully he was unable to see it. After an uncomfortable pause she shrugged her petite shoulders.

"I dunno," She mumbled, lamely, her lips brushing against the mug's glazed rim.

Sasuke frowned.

"So we didn't have sex, did we?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Hmm, thought so" He said, sounding seemingly satisfied. "So, again, how did you get in here last night?"

"I-I don't know," She stammered, knowing she didn't sound convincing and inwardly admonishing herself for being so bad at lying. She stared at her chocolate coloured concoction and decided to wing it. "It was l-late and I-I don't know- I was drunk- everyone was drunk-you were really, really drunk-"

The last bit was true… enough. At least she'd seen it, cat form no less.

She took a lengthy gulp of lukewarm coffee, fully aware of his powerful gaze looming just a breath away.

"Do you remember a cat?"

Sakura choked on his words, her head flew up, eyes widening and throat coughing.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes shocked and eyebrows raised.

"N-No- I mean yes- No, no- shit," Sakura continued to splutter her words, trying desperately not give her game away. "I mean _shit_- I was hammered- I don't remember- I'm not sure- And anyway, where are my clothes…?"

"You haven't got any," Sasuke said, curiosity making him move in for the kill. Before answering, his eyes glided over where the sheet had fallen from her barely clothed body, and smirking slightly he continued in a tone Sakura had not heard from him before. "And I can't imagine you'd wander the streets in nothing but_ that,_"

Sakura glanced down, and to her horror, the sheet was gone, pooling at her hips. The change in temperature caused goose rash to rise, along with other things, and seeing as the thin white top she was wearing was pretty much translucent, Sakura's arms instinctively wrapped over her breasts.

"Sasuke…"

He was watching her as intently as Sakura would watch a rodent in cat-form; with that same rapt, fixed, predatory gaze, which was quite unlike that of the battlefield or of the hunt. It was lust.

_Not now… _She was a frightened rabbit again; unable to move as she was caught by his spectacular hypnotic stare.

Then it changed, it suddenly changed as his eyes looked back forth in hers. Sakura could practically see the cogs turning in his head as recognition hit him.

_He knows. _Sasuke was no fool. Of course he would work it out.

_My eyes are your eyes… Sakura-Chan…_

"Sakura...?" He gazed at the yougn woman confused, fascinated and concerned all at the same time. She wondered how someone could be so devoid of emotion one second, then be so full of it the next.

"I-I have to go-" She twisted to her side, slipping out of the bed fluidly, only to be stopped when Sasuke's hand reached up and held her slim wrist. The coffee spilt, and stained the sheets the colour of mud.

"Wait-"

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

Sasuke's head whipped around, deterring only slightly from Sakura, but deterred enough to loosen his grip on her wrist.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's coarse voice echoed through the estate. "Your useless, lazy ass better be out of bed by the time I get up those stairs-"

When he turned his head back Sakura was gone.

* * *

Sakura leapt over the rooftops, keeping to shadows of towering buildings. It was the long route, but she was unlikely to be spotted. 

_Cat! Cat! _Sakura's inner self shouted, searching her mind's darkness for her feline aquatintance.

It wasn't long before the feline figure leapt into consciousness and sat, regally and patiently in front of the girl.

_Will you please stop addressing me as **that**! _She snapped, her diamond eyes glinting like furious daggers at Sakura.

_Fine; what do you want me to call you?_

The cat seemed to consider her for a second, _You may address me as Kimi. It's what my Mistress used to address me, many years ago._

_Kimi...? _Sakura repeated. _How old are you?_

_Much older than a kitten like you, now hurry. You may take my form, to go unnoticed. We certainly would not want any other occurrences like just now, would we? _Instantly, Sakura felt Kimi's body spring from her own, and this time she allowed it.

_Go home, _The cat continued, during the metamorphosis. _Go to the hospital and to work. Avoid that man; Uchiha Sasuke. Although… _Her whiskered mouth smirked. _I have a sure feeling that it won't be long before he will persue you… Be prepared._

Sakura stared, startled by the feline's words, her confusion and innocence evident. _Interesting that a young lady such as yourself would be so unfamiliar with the way he looked at you. But never mind. I'll guide you, don't worry, my beautiful Sakura-Chan._

And she was gone, leaving Sakura to bend her confused head over those words by herself whilst leaping through Konohagakure's crooked alleyways.

* * *

Two minutes and Sakura slid through her bedroom window. The moment her paws touched the ground, she felt her body contort back to her own and with a sigh of relief she collapsed on the soft bed, twisting her fingers in the soft sheets for comfort. 

She knew as soon as Sasuke was rid of Naruto he'd hunt her down. Not that she wouldn't enjoy his attention, she was more than happy to receive that. But there was something she didn't like about him knowing. It wasn't that he would spread it across Konoha- he wasn't like that. But she was wary that someone almost understood her position. For some reason, she felt violated.

The cat, Kimi, was hers and hers alone, and Sakura was surprised to find how opposed she was to ever sharing her, even if it was with Sasuke.

Deciding to get ready for work-of which she'd be late to anyway- Sakura sprang from the bed and headed towards her en suite bathroom. She removed her pyjamas and disgarded them in the wicker washing basket. She stepped in the shower, jumping slightly as the icy water splashed her naked skin.

The water warmed after awhile, so steam rose around the white tiled bathroom, misting the mirror and window, turning them translucent. She scrubbed at her skin, and massaged her scalp, smiling as the strawberries and melon scented shampoo turned into a thick, sweet smelling lather.

Now squeaky clean, Sakura rushed out the shower, rubbing herself down with a fluffy white towel and twisting her hair into a turban with another, smaller towel.

She grabbed the nearest clothes in her warbrobe; a red v-neck top with the white circle insignier on the back, with black mesh top underneath. On her lower half she wore a black shirt that ended mid-thigh with her shoes and leg gaurds.

Five minutes, and she was through the apartment threshold, complete with a burnt piece of strawberry jam covered toast precariously held in her mouth as she locked the apartment door.

_Ah, Mondays. _

It was almost eleven o'clock and still the sleepy village had only just begun to properly wake. On her way she spotted one or two pale-faced shinobi with bloodshot eyes, looking like death warmed up. Sakura decided she would bother Tsunade about closing the pubs earlier, as once again she knew she'd have to treat some stupid bugger who miraculously managed to smash themselves to near death on vodka shots.

On arrival at the hospital, she wasn't disappointed; there were two being treated already. But luckily, or unluckily as it might turn out, she wasn't needed to tend to them yet, a staff nurse called her over, saying Tsunade was on the rampage.

_Oh, joy,_ Sakura loved her Sensei like a second mother, however she could be a complete and utter whore sometimes, and Sakura supposed she wasn't in the best of spirits after waking up a mess with coffee residue sticking in her lovely, matted hair.

Sighing, she thanked the nurse and proceeded towards the Hokage's office, to begin what would turn out to be a rather unsurprisingly tedious day.

* * *

Bleh. 

Boring, although we do learn more about my Kimi-Sama x3

But good news, I have begun number 4. However, I warn you all in advance, it's gonna be a biggy and strange, strange things will happen.

Please review.

Toodles x


	4. Chapter 4 Out on the Town

Hewwo.

**Read before reading. Ta.**

Tis your friendly neighbourhood Amser, and I firstly apologise for the humongous length of time it took me to... eeerrrrrr... change the chapter. I have added certain parts and corrected those rather annoying mistakes.

To answer questions, no this will not have any narusaku, though I am not fully opposed to the couple. I just prefer sasusaku cos it's meant to be, damnit! Oh yeah... the Genma stuff. It had to be someone. Meh.

And concerning my Hotaru and Nyoko. x3 They don't come into it much. I think. But I needed to introduce them. Sometime. Ialso DID warn you it's gonna get pretty mind fuckwittagy...

I want some SasuSaku in this. Now. But alas, it'll have to wait for... I predict two-ish chapters x3

I'm loathed to work out when Chappy Five'll come out. It shouldn't be too long though. Two weeks, perhaps...?

Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

The Cat

Chapter Four

Uchiha Sasuke stood beside one of the Uchiha Estate's upper-bedroom windows, his beautiful eyes watching the smouldering Sun as it slowly slid beneath the wide horizon in a spectacular collage of gold, pink, purple, orange and blood red. One arm was folded across his chest whilst the other was supporting a rather large glass of delicious red wine. He'd often been told it wasn't a particularly clever idea to get plastered before a mission and he had always wisely respected this advice. However, he figured that after this morning's incident, what seemed irrational most of time suddenly became the only reasonable solution.

An irresistible smirk lit his handsome face and he had no idea why. Compared to the events of this morning, the rest of day seemed mediocre. He had spotted Sakura during the day. She was on her lunch break, but didn't seem to notice him, seeing as she held a horrendously large book labelled "The Basics of Alcoholism" was held so close to her face it was virtually glued to her forehead. He had pondered whether or not it would be worth interrupting the thrilling read, but decided against it, seeing as neither of them would have that much time to talk and he'd be away early next day.

Even if his curiosity was howling and screaming for him to delve into this fascinating predicament, he managed to restrain himself. Somehow.

His thought wandered to her reactions, noting how cute she was when flustered. Not to mention that lithe little body… It was a marvel, the way that girl could conjure such a phenomenal amount of strength, yet still managed to retain her fragility. That was something he believed her mentor lacked. Something Orochimaru had joked about.

_Orochimaru. _His name was simply enough to darken Sasuke's features, to darken his mood, to darken his thoughts and intentions. His free hand subconsciously brushed the infamous seal, which had remained completely useless since his former-Sensei's death. A tingle coursed down his spine from the contact, a dark memory from years ago clouding his thoughts when a woman- one of many he'd had in his short life- accidentally brushed her hand against it… Suddenly, the red wine looked all too much like blood.

* * *

The nefarious screech of an alarm clock blast through the sleepy bedroom like a malfunctioning bazooka, announcing to the bed's occupant in the worst kind of way that today was going to be yet another bright and cheerful experience in Konohagakure. 

Sakura moaned loud and clear, a weary hand fumbled about her bedside-table, desperately trying to switch the bloody thing off- or bash it quiet, at least. Once her hand locked around the infamous clock, her fingers groped for the switch, but unfortunately small favours were few and far between lately. With one swift movement, Sakura smashed her alarm clock into the wood.

_Ah, sweet silence…_

Still, she had to get up; it was just better to do it in peace.

In one arduous movement, Sakura lifted herself up, keeping her back propped-up against the headboard, a shaky hand running through her greasy tresses.

_Jesus, what a bloody night… _She groaned and frowned, thinking of her escapades accompanied by Kimi last night. As usual, she was traipsing around the Konoha streets, chasing the odd mouse or two- you know, the norm. It was when they were down by the Nakano River- Kimi had wanted to see what bit was like in the more distant parts of the city- that the calico had practically savaged Inner Sakura only to tell the girl they must head back.

_Why? _She asked, confused. Kimi's intentions often changed quicker than Sakura could keep up. Sakura was curious; she could smell something new on the air; something eerie and cold, but mysterious and taboo all the same time.

_We must go; now. _Kimi's voice was different to when she had argued with Sakura about Sasuke. This time it was resolute, nothing would have deterred her. Her eyes narrowed to harsh, sparkling slits, as cold and lifeless as smooth, shiny pebbles.

_But I don't understand, why must we go now? _Sakura didn't like being bossed about.

Kimi glared at the Kunoichi, hating Sakura's defiance and for a second even disliking Sakura herself.

_We must go now; you're not ready for this! _The calico snarled, her fangs flashing pearly white and menacing.

But Sakura raced on, ignoring the mewling cat.

_Why must you be so difficult?! _

_I just want to know what you're so worried about… That's all. Seeing as you're loathed to tell me… _Sakura's nose sniffed the air, her whiskers twitching. A light musk tainted the air, one she was unfamiliar with. It was sweet yet sour, a bit like the scent of bergamot, only not as strong or overpowering. It was unbelievably enticing, and Sakura was shocked that even Kimi could resist it.

_Sakura-Chan, must I tell you again? _Kimi was watching her warily now, as if deciding whether or not she could allow her vessel to wander any further astray. _You are not ready._

_Not ready for what? _Inner Sakura had asked the cat again, always with the same quizzical tone. _I wish you'd just tell me._

The cat laughed.

The musk was growing stronger and stronger, and Sakura felt a sudden rush of excitement encourage her faster and faster, as if the smell itself was running through her veins and pushing her slender body harder and harder.

She was leaping through the forest, enjoying the light breeze swirling through her fur, barely noticing her chakra seeping through her tiny paws. One last branch- she could feel it- only one last branch-

And then it all fell away.

Sakura had fallen at a dizzying rate to the dry, dusty ground, her body too shocked to attempt to appease the fall. She was sure she was knocked out for a second or two, only the hissing words of contempt from Kimi kept her from passing out.

_Sakura-Chan, get up. _The cat snapped, sounding positively furious.

Sakura opened her eyes meekly revealing a dark, dark wood her human eyes could hardly penetrate.

_What…? _Sakura had been livid. She couldn't believe it; Kimi had actually taken away her form whilst she was in mid-bound! _That _high-up! She could have killed them both.

_Oh, do be quiet. If I thought it would kill you, I would not have done it. Now get back to your bed. _

Sakura shook the dizziness away, screaming inwardly at Kimi to never, ever do that again. It was a scary thing she didn't like Kimi having control of. What's more, she never did find out what that peculiar smell was, or the reason why she wasn't _allowed _by Ms. Sourpuss to go and investigate.

Unfortunately, the smell disappeared as quickly as it came when her senses returned to normal.

And so, Sakura has now woken up with a smashing head, probably induced by the ridiculously large fall that was completely and utterly uncalled for. That cat was damn lucky she was a medic.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" A whimsical but boisterous voice yanked Sakura from her dreamy state as she sat and ate her lunch in the Hospital Mess Hall. 

Sakura turned in her seat and smiled up at the blond.

"Naruto, what brings you here?"

Naruto sat himself opposite the roseate Kunoichi, that trademark grin never failing to animate those crystalline eyes.

"My favourite medic-nin, of course," He winked, nodding to an attractive blonde, big-titted junior medic with a rather infamous reputation down the old Pub. Hot stuff, apparently.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking her head with disappointment. "Not _you, _too!"

"Ahaha, only joking," He laughed, nicking her orange juice and taking a long swig. "I'm here because I haven't seen you in donkey's! I demand to know where my Sakura-Chan's been!"

Sakura giggled whilst Naruto's berating continued.

"It's a bloke, isn't it?" He faked disgust, making Sakura laugh harder. "Oh my God. Sakura's a bicycle, the _Village _bicycle!" He pointed to the blonde girl. "Haruno Sakura makes Nakamura Fumiko look like a decrepit, crummy tricycle- come get her while she's still-!"

"Naruto, shut up you arsehole!" Sakura squealed in a fit of giggles, her face the colour of a ripe tomato, threatening to stab him with a chopstick.

"… Heh heh," He whispered, devilishly. "Anyway, you need to come out tonight," It was more of a command than a request.

"Oh really?" Sakura's finely shaped eyebrow arched. "And why exactly do I _need_ to?"

"Because you have been boring," He snapped then grinned. "And if you don't go out and socialise and get a guy, then we all know you're gonna die an old spinster, living in a rickety old house attached to a ramen shop, with a gazillion wrinkles and a billion mangy cats-"

Sakura snorted with laughter.

"Oh believe me Naruto, I'm not too fond of cats at the moment- change the animal,"

"Hmmm," The mischievous blond deliberated this for a second, "Fine. You'll be the crazy old Tortoise Lady, who has a billion mangy tortoises and scares little children into thinking you'll boil them for breakfast and make ramen out of the kiddie-broth for the shop -ooh, OOH! And then, right, you'll-"

"Naruto, get a life, you dumb blond," She smiled, forgetting what a wonderful stupid idiot he actually was. "Now other than to plan out my old age, what else do you want?"

"Oh, _oh_!" Naruto jumped up, as if insulted. "So now I can't come and talk to you just because I want to, it _has _to be for an ulterior motive!"

"Get on with it,"

"You're coming to the Pub tonight, and no excuses, I'm pretty much a loner so I'll never speak to you again if you stand me up, have fun; see you at seven sharp, later,"

_Poof! _And he was gone, in a flamboyant burst of orange smoke.

Sakura tried not to giggle through the rest of her lunch, seeing as Fumiko –the busty blonde- and her Posse were giving her evils for the rest of break. Funnily enough, Sakura couldn't quite work out who was cattier, her or Fumiko?

_Very funny, _Kimi was not amused.

* * *

_I cannot believe you agreed to that fool. _It was six-forty-five, only fifteen minutes until Naruto arrived, and Kimi was being a total pain in the arse. Two hours, Sakura had spent getting ready and for that _entire _two hours Kimi babbled on and on and on about how Sakura was "neglecting her needs". 

_All you are going to do is be absurd and vulgar- you're going to drink yourself silly and end up like those clowns you can't stand, _She sounded so prim, so proper, so _irritating. Why humans seem to think it's a marvellous idea to go parading about like imbeciles and make complete and utter laughing-stocks of themselves all because of some overrated intoxication, I don't know. Not to mention men taking advan-_

_SHUT UP KIMI. _Smothering on eyeliner whilst listening to that was not what Sakura had had in mind. She sauntered over to the radio in her sexy black heels, watching in glee as the tiny black rara skirt she wore swung from side to side, seeming wonderfully outrageous and flirty. She changed the channel on the radio, swinging her hips to the lively tune. Just what she wanted. Just what she needed. Her black top was v-necked, but wasn't down to her bellybutton so she didn't appear too tarty. Her make-up was all for smouldering and sexy, smoky eyes…

"Ooh, so vampy!" She giggled out loud, and Kimi eyed her with plain disapproval. "Lighten up, you're ruining my mood,"

_Pft. _Kimi turned her back and curled into a ball of sulking fluff. Hopefully that would be the last Sakura would hear from discontented feline that night.

Well, you can dream, can't you?

* * *

"Phew, Sakura-Chan!" He grinned, eying her up shamelessly. At least _someone _approved. "Twirl for me, baby!" 

"Shut up, moron, come on," She grinned, skipping along the street gleefully. Finally, a night as a human! How liberating it felt to have the twilight summer breeze tossing her roseate locks. For once she could smell the night without every sense heightened to an almost painful degree. How brilliant it was to be of normal, average, human size again. Oh, never ignore the simple pleasures of life!

Naruto skipped alongside her, and the two grinned and giggled as they shocked the endless streams of passers-by. For once Sakura was not offended by all the male attention that naughty little skirt was attracting. She wasn't sure if she'd ever had so many people flock around her and offer to buy drinks. People she'd noticed before… They were like moths to the flame.

_More like vultures to the kill… _Kimi huffed, eyes full of bitter spite.

Sakura ignored her; it was just too easy right now. This was electrifying; like you were Queen of the World and you'd never be shoved off your throne. Naruto thrust a dazzling pink cocktail with a light blue parasol balancing precariously on the sugar frosted glass rim. She sipped it, squirming with delight as the tantalising strawberry flavour tickled her taste buds. Artificial strawberry but still strawberry nonetheless.

Naruto was leaning on the Pub countertop beside her, fending off any "vulture" that might dare to peck at his little Sakura-Chan. Sakura smirked devilishly. This was too fun!

"Where's Sasuke-Kun?" She shouted over the blaring music.

"Aw, he's on a mission, with Kakashi-Senpai, Neji and some guy named Hiroshi, gonna be gone for the night," He sipped his tequila, grinning. "That's why I'm a loner,"

"What about everyone else?"

"On shitty missions too, even Hinata,"

_Shit. _Sakura felt somewhat downtrodden. All the effort and he wasn't even here. Ah well. She could still have a good time.

_So you **were **trying to impress him… shame on you._

_Oh, do go die in a corner somewhere, Kimi; you'd be more entertaining then.

* * *

Three cocktails later and Sakura was a very happy bunny. She was sloshing about the Pub like an ice cube in a flying bathtub soaring through turbulence. But she was a very, very happy ice cube. _

Naruto was still there, swinging his head around now and then so he could locate his childhood friend, just to make sure she hadn't been abducted yet.

The night was already hazy through her alcohol-tinted eyes, but she was quite aware of her surroundings. At the moment her arms were flung around an extremely attractive brunette. His face was familiar but her mind was too inebriated to fully recognise him right now.

To Sakura's dismay, the song was ending, and it felt like their connection was ending. His gentle hands had slipped from her waist down to her slender hips. His hazel gaze remained fixed to her own, making the steady sway of their locked hips seem all the more hypnotic.

He was gorgeous, unbelievably gorgeous, and Sakura was completely bewitched. Feeling naughty, she flicked out her tongue, running the tip deliciously along his soft lips. The mystery man grinned in smug triumph.

Needless to say, the cat was furious. Her cold face was twisted in a disgusted cringe.

Sakura's lusty Fling didn't disappoint, when a smooth hand directed her face towards his, instigating what would be the greatest kiss in Sakura's romantic life to date. At first it was innocent and chaste, but as his lips parted, she allowed hers to follow suit. He deepened the kiss and Sakura (although this was probably mainly induced by the excess alcohol consumption) was finding it difficult to stay on her feet. She groaned louder than she should have (although no-one really gave a toss, anyway) and melted into his steamy, lusty, totally brazen kiss.

The cat was mortified.

Despite her heavy intoxication, Sakura responded as heatedly, as passionately, as desperately as what one may deem as humanly possible. Pity it didn't last all that long…

"God, get a room, you two!" The shrill high-pitched voice of Yamanaka Ino reverberated through the thumping music.

Sakura broke the kiss and grinned drunkenly at her girlfriend.

Ino, bless her, in all her stunning bimbo glory was swaying to the beat, her own Ninja God hooked securely around her slender waist.

"Didn't think she'd have it in her, would you, Genma-Senpai," Her glistening lips smirked up at Shiranui Genma, who, coincidently, was Sakura's mystery man for the evening. Sakura was suitably shocked, although surprisingly not all that opposed to the idea of snogging Kakashi-Sensei's best friend. He was gorgeous, after all. And alcohol was just so convenient when it came to important decisions like that. Good cover, too.

Genma grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Wearing _that, _I wouldn't be surprised at anything she had in her,"

The foursome roared with laughter, although Sakura couldn't quite keep up and wasn't quite sure why they were laughing…

_You should be ashamed-_

"Toss off, you stupid flea-ball!" Sakura snarled out loud, embarrassingly loud. People turned to glare at her. Not to mention the raised eyebrows from those standing directly beside her, or wrapped around her waist.

Inner Sakura giggled. _Whoops…_

The cat stared at her, speechless.

Genma patted her crown. "You, my dear, have had far too much to drink," He paused, glancing around the room for her escort.

"He's over there," Sakura slurred, pointing towards the bar.

Genma followed the young kunoichi's arm and ushered her towards the bar, steadying her as she threatened to slip and stumble on the varnished floors. Naruto greeted the jounin, they both joked about Sakura, and soon Genma was leaving her side.

"Goodbye kiss…?" Sakura asked, but there was no need.

"Leave a lovely lady like you without a goodnight kiss?" The jounin faked insult. "What shameful bastard do you take me for?"

Sakura giggled, until he crashed his lips to hers in a rough, invigorating kiss.

"Night, night!" She giggled, a little out-of breath as Naruto guided her out of the Pub.

Genma waved back.

* * *

Ten past midnight and yes, Naruto decided it was best for Sakura-Chan to go home now. 

"Weeeeeee!" She giggled, dancing around a very public lamppost on the high street. "Naruto, I demand we do this more often!"

Naruto smiled awkwardly at the passing people, his cheeks tinged red as the Hokage's prized pupil swung herself around the streetlamp.

"Sasuke-Kun better come next time, too" She pouted, leaping onto Naruto's back and kicking her heels into his sides.

"Now, to my flat! Chop, chop!"

Naruto obliged.

Somewhere, in the distance, a wolf howled at the Moon.

Naruto glanced up at the sky, his Kyuubi-enhanced senses reacting to what felt like another… _occult_ entity. He could smell him, feel him, hear him… whoever or whatever he was Naruto could not be sure. The Kyuubi never told him, but Naruto always presumed there must be other, not quite like a Jinchuuriki, but other spiritually possessed people. There were hundreds of accounts and myths in existence of animal possession and he guessed they had to come from somewhere.

Shortly after the wolf howl, a fox bark shrilled in the distance. Instantly something stirred within the demon, it's reaction shivered down Naruto's spine, and he was sure for a moment that the fox demon was going to summon him. But then the feeling seeped away, as if the Kyuubi had suddenly decided against it. Naruto wondered whether it was worth asking the Kyuubi about the subject, but, truth be told, he didn't particularly like _conversing _with the demon fox- it was always somewhat… _strained_.

He wasn't aware of the Kyuubi's presence most of the time, and Naruto was sure that's exactly how the Kyuubi liked it, too.

He glanced back towards the forest one last time.

_Probably nothing. _The scent was gone. The presence was gone. Perhaps he had been wrong in assuming there was anyone there in the first place. Maybe the barks and howls were simply just a coincidence.

Inside, where Naruto was unable to reach him, the Kyuubi was grinning.

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura growled, low and groggy as her head lay limp against her friend's muscular shoulder. Her boisterous behaviour had calmed as they left the bar, and she was beginning to feel the after-effects of copious pretty coloured cocktails. 

The blond lost his wandering train of thought. "Huh?"

"Put me down for a second,"

"Why?" He asked quickly, hurrying towards a shadowed bench as he added, "You're gonna be sick, aren't you?"

"No, no, no…" Although this wasn't entirely true. Sakura was, after all, wrecked. "Just stop for a minute…"

Naruto neared the wooden bench, drenched in shadow, and lowered the intoxicated Sakura so she fell back against the wood in an awkward stumble. The patent leather of her shoes caught the orange glow of a solitary lamppost as she tumbled. Naruto sat beside her, watching her drunken face and bloodshot eyes recognise where she was. Despite her inebriation, Sakura looked surprisingly contemplative.

Her brilliant eyes were locked on a point Naruto couldn't find and her face was no longer jovial or laidback. Her expression was that of a deep confusion, a deadly seriousness one only usually saw on the battlefield.

They sat in perfect silence. Sweet, peaceful silence. The night's cacophony performed around the pair and for moment, both were lost in it like no other inhabitants of Konoha could ever be. The smells on the air were electrifying, so poignant and sharp they were almost unreal. Almost.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered, breaking the midnight orchestra.

"Yeah?" He peered at her cautiously. He was expecting remorse or some other alcohol inflicted emotion. Except, she came out with something that threw him completely.

"Does the Kyuubi ever growl at you for kissing strange men?"

* * *

It was late, just shortly after the clocks chimed midnight and the lamplights filled the eerie, mostly deserted streets. A few miles away, its iridescent glow could be seen from a high cliff on the other side of the tree swamped valley where the Hidden-Leaf-Village was positioned, the soft golden tint illuminating the five figure heads of the Leaf's Leaders, past and present. 

Silently, a lithe figure leapt from tree to tree, its ears twitching as the night's chorus sounded all around it. It was the first time this creature had seen the village, and she felt oddly belittled by the Village's sheer size. There was no moon or stars, but her sharp, unusual greyish blue eyes absorbed what they never failed to miss. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing the scents and tastes of the forest and mountains to tingle the glands at the roof of her mouth.

Instinct rushed through her veins as thick as blood; she knew of what had happened at the mysterious temple only days ago and now she wanted to see it for herself. The curiosity of seeing a shinobi possessed was fascinating. She had always wondered why it had not happened sooner. Possessions such as these didn't happen these days, and if they did they usually didn't last all that long.

Her tiny body slid through the trees like an otter through water, her light grey coat shimmering silver in the moonlight. Halting for a moment, her nose sniffed the air and she was positive there was another of her kind traversing the Konoha Forests.

Listening intently, she heard its footsteps; quick and light, but obviously bearing much more weight than hers. She smelt the air, and instantly knew from the tangy scent of testosterone it was male. She smelt the distinct damp musk of his soaked fur, which blatantly indicated to her acutely feline senses that he was canine.

The cat's eyes narrowed as she tasted the foul scent of blood cloud the air. Whose blood she could not quite tell, but she imagined it was of either deer or rabbit; the two primary inhabitants of this forest.

Suddenly, a ripple of sound pierced the warm, night air. The howling of a wolf sounded, much closer to the cat than her senses had originally noted. Her ears trembled as she felt his giant paws thud on the crisp ground as he raced towards her scent.

He was fast, faster than any normal wolf.

The grey cat leapt from her perch to a higher, smaller branch. She felt him nearing, heard his powerful paws shake the very ground her tree was lodged in. She sheathed herself in darkness, hiding in the shadows of the leaves.

Barely a minute had passed when he came into view.

He was larger, much larger than any normal wolf. His coat was dark grey along his back, including his tail. The rest of him was the same pale grey of her fur, except it turned white as it neared his belly. He was a handsome animal, muscled so not an inch of fat could be seen, but didn't look old or thinned by the hard life of the wild. His muzzle was finely shaped, with pale grey fur and speckles of white around his mouth. His teeth were pearly white and each as sharp as a katana. She recognised him immediately.

"Hotaru!" She hissed, in animal-tongue.

The wolf turned his head, revealing a pair of large, spectacular amber eyes. The silver cat stepped into sight, although his eyesight would never be as acute as hers and she knew he could barely see her. He didn't need his eyes, her scent and voice alone were enough for him to recognise that cat.

"Nyoko-San," He said pleasantly, twisting his large mouth into a startling grin of sinister white fangs. "Lovely to see you, been awhile, hasn't it?"

The cat, Nyoko, regarded him pointedly, her deadly claws sinking into the bark of the branch she perched on.

She ignored his question and further narrowed her eyes at the larger animal. "If _you _are here, then that means _she _must be here too…"

Hotaru chuckled slightly. "Ah, as bitter as usual, I see," He cooed, before continuing more seriously. "Yes, she's here. After all, if the girl asks for help then it must be given,"

The cat scowled.

"So even in this case you wouldn't intervene unless asked?"

"Yep,"

"You're despicable," She spat and turned away from Hotaru, ready to leap down from the high branch.

As Nyoko descended, the wolf laughed.

"You hypocrite, as if you'd really do anything. You know the laws, Nyoko-San" Hotaru grinned again. "Even if it is _that _certain spirit_,"_

In the distance a fox barked into the night. Both heads turned to the where the noise shrilled from and a chill ran along Nyoko's spine.

Hotaru flew his head back and howled into the air for a second time that night, sniffing the air when the fox replied with another bark.

He turned to Nyoko and while watching her, his body morphed back into its human form.

"Aah," He sighed as his calloused hands kneaded the aching muscles along his shoulders. "Shit, thank fuck for that, I've been in that form so friggin' long I wasn't sure if I'd be able to morph back fully,"

The cat watched the man as he stretched and flexed his over-worked limbs. He was tall, slimly built with unkempt, but clean dark grey hair that ended an inch or so above his Sun kissed shoulders. His startling amber eyes were partially covered with an over-grown fringe he needed to cut. The human Hotaru gazed at her through thick, dark eyelashes, his full lips stretching into a wild grin.

He walked towards Nyoko, and she in turn hissed as his hand went to stroke her silky fur.

"Nyoko-San," He exclaimed. "Don't worry!"

"Shut up, you clown," She snarled, baring her own piercing fangs. "Don't touch me,"

This time, he smirked.

"_She's_ asked me to bring you with me, didn't you hear correctly?" He stood to leave. "You must come with me, you know you do."

Yes, indeed she did, but she wasn't going to be easy about it, or be good company for that matter.

"Please, Nyoko-san, do come without a fuss, would you? I'd hate to have to force you-"

"Shut up, gimp," She said, harshly, in her human tongue.

Hotaru blinked stupidly for a second as he watched her human form.

"That was quick!" He chirped, grinning. "You've been practising!"

The young woman brushed past him, walking quickly so he had to rush to keep up.

"My, my, how pretty that messy, curly hair looks in the moonlight!"

"Be quiet," She turned to glare at him, fury flashing in her icy eyes. "The sooner we get to the Witch, the better,"

There was silence for a while, and Nyoko listened to the song of the night, allowing her senses to enhance without morphing back fully into her cat form. The cricket's hum was soothing on the night air and the owls swooped down low to the ground, their talons either bountiful or empty.

They came to a pass where the grass was high and the pathway was laced with brambles on either side, and Nyoko was thankful she was wearing a long, thick kimono. Hotaru was not so lucky, seeing as the top he wore was short sleeved.

"Why can't I go as a fucking wolf!?" He screamed, in frustration. "Then I wouldn't have this stupid problem!"

The young woman smirked. "Ah, but we can't, Hotaru-_San_, you do know that, don't you?"

Hoatru growled at the insult and muttered unpleasant obscenities under his breath. Nyoko chose to ignore these, as it were. It was true though, they weren't allowed to use their other forms. They were too close to the village, and if the girl was out in cat form, they'd be spotted.

"You know, I find it ironic, that you and I are the last two," He said, somewhat offhandedly.

"Why? Because you're such an imbecile? I quite agree,"

"_No, _bitch," He snapped, they were out of the thorns now and nearing the end of the forest. "I was talking about the fact it doesn't happen much anymore,"

"Well, times have changed, haven't they?" Nyoko replied. "And I don't see why we can't amend the rules for just this once; the last one, I believe,"

"You know we can't do that,"

"What?" She said, heatedly. "Prevent unnecessary suffering? Come off it, she's the _last_, apart from us, but then we don't count,"

"Hmm, I _do_ understand your point," Hotaru rubbed his smooth chin. "But in the end we know how it will turn out,"

"Precisely, so why we can't we at least make an effort -"

Hotaru rushed at her, taking Nyoko by surprise. She didn't have enough time to stop him whisking her off balance, and pushing her to the hard forest floor. He landed on top of her pinning her body to the ground with his own. The wolf-man's face was level with hers as he locked her eyes with his own.

"You have very pretty eyes," He grinned, but yelped as her nails, now cat's nails, dug into his sides.

"Get off me, you _twat_!" She snarled, but he was both heavy and persistent.

"Not until you agree not to go after her-" Her claws dug in deeper. "Be… cause- shit, stop that- it'll end in ruin for us both,"

His face was serious now, more serious than she'd ever seen it before and that's why her claws ceased to deepen.

"Remember, that without your cat spirit and my wolf spirit we'd be long dead. All the witch would have to do is take them away, and we're gone," He paused, his hand brushing her cheek. "And I almost know how this scenario will end, I've seen it many times before, but maybe, just maybe it'll end differently this time,"

"But Kimi is old, much older than you and even more bitter than myself… She hates humans,"

Hotaru snorted, completely ruining the moment. "Don't they all,"

* * *

**For those who didn't read before reading: lol**

So, pressuming you got this far, you've already done "R" No.1 now please, by all means, do No.2. xD

Thankies for reading and I look forward to your comments.

Amser xxx


	5. Chapter 5 Mist

**RE-READ CHAPTER FOUR IF YOU ****HAVE 'NT**** ALREADY DONE SO.**

Thankies to everyone who read it and is continuing to read.

Double thankies to everyone who reads and reviews and who will continue to do so.

**The Cat- Chapter Five**

Mist rose off the dull, putrid Sea, its thickness consuming the land lining the shore in an impenetrable cloud of moisture and haze. It seeped its icy, intrusive fingers through the streets of the bustling shoreline villages, carrying the heady, sickly smell of salt and the land beyond.

Uchiha Sasuke sat perched on the windowsill of the hotel room he and Kakashi were sharing. He was watching the mist engulf the streets, observing how the pedestrians faded in and out of its eerily bright opaqueness.

Had he really been interested, he'd notice that this kind of fog was very unusual for this time of year, but his mind was preoccupied with many other thoughts. Sasuke was brooding on the fact he would not be returning to Konohagakure for another three days at least. He was beyond annoyed, seeing as this was supposed to have been a simple over-night mission. But now they were ordered to stay longer, all due to the fact they had found something none had expected. The mission should have been straightforward. They had been gathering information on a rogue merchant group, suspected of using unnecessary intimidation and violence to gain control of all the shipping villages situated on the Fire Country Coast. It _would_ have been a simple enough job had they not discovered the merchants were potentially in-league with Mist Ninja.

Unfortunately, the evidence had been more than conclusive.

Kakashi reported this to the Hokage immediately, and coincidently the team were ordered to stay for longer, and interfere forcefully if necessary. Sasuke had a suspicious feeling "necessary" was a rather optimistic thing to hope for right now. He was pissed, seeing as he had expected some simple espionage rather than anything as troublesome as intercepting foreign Ninja, which was _always_ a tricky political pain in the arse to handle.

He rested his head on the windowpane, surprised to feel how cold it was on his brow; the mist was drawing closer. His thoughts, for what seemed the hundredth time in the last thirty-six hours, once again turned to Sakura and her bizarre circumstances.

_Fascinating_, He mused, a small smile curving his lips. How could it be? What was this spirit that possessed her? Was it a demon? A ghost? He did not know, but for the moment he quite enjoyed speculating. For some reason, other than an obvious attraction to Sakura he'd had brewing for some time now, he felt like a fish caught on a razor-sharp hook, and the line was reeling in far too fast for thought.

Suddenly, raindrops splattered on the glass, shattering his thoughts with their sweet melodic reverberation. They began slowly, gradually becoming heavier, with each raindrop being drowned out by another, until without warning the torrential downpour ensued. Sasuke watched the spectacle, but only until the rank mist made it impossible.

Sighing, he turned from the windowsill, and hopped down, deciding he'd order some tea from room service. As he stepped to the phone, he noticed Kakashi, who had been buried in just one of the many orange covered dirty novels he possessed, staring lazily out the window at the rain.

Sasuke picked up the receiver.

"Want anything?" He asked quickly, fingers jabbing at the numbers.

His former-sensei appeared not to have heard him.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" The jounin hummed hazily, not bothering to regard his former pupil.

"You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay, thanks," Kakashi replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. His uncovered eye swivelled quickly to Sasuke, before his attention returned to the mysterious mist and continued to stare out the window as the Uchiha ordered tea.

Sasuke turned back to see Kakashi's eye narrowed. Not a good sign.

_Shit._

"What is it?" He asked, following his Sensei's gaze. Experience and instinct told him something was wrong. Kakashi was always easy to read when it came to these situations.

"That mist…" He whispered, pausing slightly as he shot a knowing glance at Sasuke. "I believe we've seen it before,"

* * *

_Rain?_

Her tired, blood-shot eyes gaze out a Konoha Hospital window at the vast pewter sky. The rain is so loud and harsh against the window that she quickly forgets about the small patient beside her, until his body shakes. The patient writhes beneath the sheets, his face a shade of ghastly white. He lurches forward, face contorted with terrible pain, spluttering and coughing.

It's a little boy.

Sakura's mind races as she sits down beside him on the bed and holds a kidney-shaped tin dish to his mouth, all the while her hand smoothes comfortingly through his dark, sweat-dampened hair.

He was retching so violently, Sakura was sure he might tumble off the bed. Her hands steady the little boy's skinny figure.

He's so frail.

Blood splatters into the dish in disgusting, almost-burgundy-coloured clots. The metallic stench swiftly diffuses into the stale hospital air, creating a familiar smell of blood and disinfectant. It was a stench foul enough to make your stomach tighten, but as a doctor Sakura had grown used to the smell, and consequently associated it generally with one thing:

Death.

* * *

_Shit!_

One, two, three- no, four- kunai swung towards Sasuke, his dazzling sharingan swiftly plotted the least hazardous route. It would, unfortunately, result in two of the deadly kunai landing a direct hit.

He propelled his body forward fully aware of the pain that would soon sear through his flesh, but it was still a shock to the senses when they hit. One knife tore through the hard skin of his thigh and the other chipped his shoulder. He bit back the pain in his leg and descended into the four-man group of Mist Ninja.

Unfortunately, each was more skilled than the usual Grunts of the other villages he encountered. The one closest to him swung a long, menacing sword to the spot he was about to land. Sensing the other nin's movements, Sasuke used his shorter katana to deflect the blade. From the moment their blades touched, a Nin to his right leapt into action.

The Nin twirled a shining kunai around his gloved fingers. He jumped at Sasuke, and was surely surprised to meet blood-red sharingan as he fell towards the Uchiha. Sasuke's sharingan swirled, and the Nin was shortly collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Before any others reacted, Sasuke used his sword to launch himself into the ninja carrying the long sword. His feet met the other man's chest, making the man stumble onto his back. Not taking any chances, Sasuke twirled the sword into position and plunged it into his heaving chest.

Sasuke glared at the dying man, his face devoid of all remorse and pity.

The man's face widened with shock as blood ran in deep runnels down his cheeks. His features remained that way as he ceased to breathe.

_Two down. _Sasuke briefly surveyed the scene. Kakashi and Neji were holding their own pretty well. Hiroshi was on the floor, and from what Sasuke could gather, dead.

_Fuck, _he cursed inwardly, but he would have no time to check if his comrade was beyond help. He'd have to take care of his own problems first. Turning back to the other Mist Ninja, Sasuke yanked the katana from the dead shinobi's chest and charged.

* * *

_Something's wrong…_

Haruno Sakura stared at her sumptuous lunch of noodles and broth; her tired, hung-over body perched precariously on an unusually uncomfortable seat at the bar of the Ichiraku Ramen Stall. She idly played with her steaming ramen, sloshing her ladle about the miso-based broth, whereas beside her Naruto seemed to be stuffing his face like a starved hamster.

_Something is _really _wrong…_

She didn't understand why, but since the rain and that difficult morning, Sakura couldn't help but feel ill at ease. She was constantly tense and aching. It seemed that not even an almost lethal amount of paracetamol could rid her of this screaming post-hangover headache. Every single thing Naruto said made her wince. Flickers of hazy memories of last night returned here-and-there throughout the day, causing her to go red in the most awkward of times. And to top it all off, she felt something ominous choke the air just as the rain clouds consumed the sky.

Kimi was not speaking to her. The cat seemed to be locked in some part of her mind Sakura couldn't find. It was as if she had never been there and for a strange, uncomfortable moment, Sakura felt surprisingly empty.

She didn't likeit.

"Kimi…" She whispered wistfully to her ramen, not meaning for anyone to here, but she had briefly forgotten Naurto's proximity.

"Whaa?" The blond slurred, through a mouthful of piping hot ramen. His bright eyes gazed at his friend as wide as full moons. He had not forgotten the events of the night before, certainly not the… _question _she'd asked. He had seen no point in quizzing her on why she said it both then and now. She had been inebriated then and was now moping around with a pasty face and jaded demeanour.

Tsunade told him she'd had a difficult morning.

"Ah, nothing, nothing…" She answered quickly, sounding strained and unsure of her words. "I was day-dreaming, that's all,"

Naruto noticed the nervous tint in her voice, and the way her eyes stared desperately at seemingly nothing. He wisely decided to change the subject and keep her from those bothersome inner-ramblings.

"Sasuke should be back today,"

Sakura whipped her head to look at him with such an intense ferocity Naruto was sure her head was about to fly off in the other direction. Surprise swam in her large, wide eyes.

She hadn't even thought about Sasuke, all day… How could she not think about Sasuke?

"Yeah… Yeah, he is…" Of course he was. But if that was true, why were her words laden with such uncertainty? It took her barely moments to finally realise what was bothering her all day.

_Something's wrong, really wrong._

And she shook, but it wasn't from the chilly breeze blowing rain through the ramen shop covers, like Naruto dismissed it for.

* * *

Blood littered the clearing, along with the cold, lifeless bodies of Mist Nin lining the soggy ground. An unnatural fire crackled along the numerous trees that surrounded the battleground, its amber glow dulled from the sea mist that covered everything like a gossamer blanket. 

Although he knew he would regret it later, Sasuke could not help but collapse into the waterlogged ground. He was certainly a powerful, talented ninja, but that last battle had been one hell of a test of that skill and reputation. His chest rose painfully, and he was sure a rib or two were broken. Blood was trickling down his side from a wound he failed to locate. A sharp ache began in his cheek from where one particularly large Mist Nin had managed to land a nasty blow.

He pressed two fingers to his cheek, but even that was a terrible torture.

Sighing and letting his hand drop and lie limp, Sasuke let his back rest against a smooth, hard rock.

His half-lidded eyes gazed at the sky, marvelling at a brightness he'd failed to notice before.

Rain seeped from the dreary sky, it was only a light showering, but it did nothing to lessen his uneasiness. Mud clung to his form as tightly as his uniform, and the material quickly turned cold and stiff.

Despite the distinct discomfort, his eyes could do nothing but close…

"Uchiha!" A deep, familiar voice demanded from somewhere above him.

Huh…?! 

His fatigue was discarded within seconds as his eyes cracked open and focused on the tall form of Hyuuga Neji, his pale, handsome face splattered with speckles of scarlet and his long mahogany hair in scraggly rats' tails.

"Can you move?"

Sasuke made an indecipherable grunt. He was too distracted by the irritating powdering rain on his face to listen to Neji. He could think of nothing but letting his head loll to the side and closing his heavy, aching eyes…

"Uchiha!"

His eyes fluttered open once again to reveal Neji much closer. Something cold and wet was hitting the cheek that didn't sting. He was so numb it only felt like a weak thump.

Then he realised it was the Hyuuga's palm attempting to slap him alert.

* * *

Neji fixed his serious, bright eyes to the wound just above Sasuke's heart. The thick, sticky blood had soaked his ANBU vest, and was still oozing in a thin, burgundy dribble to a pool on the saturated soil. 

No wonder the guy couldn't keep his eyes open.

Neji gazed around the clearing the Uchiha had occupied. The sheer number of bodies was more than disturbing. His eyes twisted into byakugan and as he surveyed the mass of the fresh human carcasses it was soon evident Sasuke had left none able to get up and walk again.

It was true there was little love between the two prodigies and he knew Sasuke would never be comfortable with even showing a minuscule sign of weakness in his presence. It was the same vice-versa. But at this point, Sasuke would have no say when Neji flung his flimsy body over his shoulder and carried him off out of the drizzle.

* * *

It was late at night when the Hokage summoned her two favourite protégés to her office. 

Sakura feared the worst. She'd solemnly wondered for the rest of the day when they'd be summoned. She had been unable to work properly for the rest of the day, despite her many duties. The worry sapped her strength, and she was sure she looked a complete state as both she and Naruto climbed up the Hospital stairs to Tsunade's office.

On the way, Sakura gazed out the large, slightly rusted windows. The sky was now an inky black, with a sharp, pale, crescent moon perched high at its zenith. Stars twinkled through the soundless, drizzling rain and the city's light glowed like a failing fire.

The evening was a surprisingly beautiful one, given the dull day.

The Hospital was quiet as the pair traversed the seemingly endless, echoing corridors, the only sounds made by the tapping of feet and the odd mumbles of complaint from Naruto.

He wanted to go out, apparently.

Sakura barely took much notice of the young man beside her. Her mind was a confusing jumble of emotions and worries; worry for Sasuke… Kakashi… and the others with them… But also, most strongly for the disturbing emptiness she felt torment her tired mind. The fact she could not find Kimi…

… Anywhere.

* * *

_Bergamot… That's what it smelt like, yes, but why?_

_Sasuke was lying in the mud, the torrential rain smashing across his icy skin, his exhausted body beaten and finished. His eyes firmly closed._

_His limbs refused to listen to his brain's silent commands. Even his neck wouldn't move. His chest was just about able to rise and fall; yet every lethargic breath he took was tainted with a bitter mouthful of dirt._

_He wanted to cough it back out, but he couldn't. He couldn't, and the panic rose to boiling point as he realised he'd drown in the rancid mud. He felt the muddy water clog his lungs, filling them till they spilled from his mouth. His chest heaved and thrashed with pain yet it did not raise or move from the ground, as if his pain was only in his mind rather than body… but how? How could that be? Why was it so extremely painful? _

_How could this not be real? _

_It was real, of course it was, nothing this painful could be-_

_No it wasn't. This is a dream, a nightmare-_

_But it was so sharp, so painful, so horrific he could barely-_

_Something warm and smooth brushed its length against his leg._

_What was that?_

_Sasuke's eyes shot open. Life returned to his limbs and the first thing he did was spit the dirty water clogging his throat and lungs from his mouth. It seemed to gush like water from a fountain. He shivered uncontrollably as the awful retching sensations wracked his body._

_As the water leaked away and finally ceased, Sasuke stopped shuddering and remained on his hands and knees, hunched over. A wave of sweet, thankful relief washed over him and his breathing slowed to a forgiving pace, lessening the ache in his lungs._

_A sound rose out of the murky fog then- a sound not human, but animal- a pleasant sound that he recognised very well. _

_He glanced up, eyes sore and raw as if he hadn't used them before. He gazed through his strands of loose raven hair at the animal with the mewling voice, and before him, just as he had expected, was a cat; a cat with large, haunting green eyes that shined like freshly cut emeralds._

_The little beast sauntered towards him, tail erect and paws light. It made no sound as it neared Sasuke. _

_Sasuke stared, lost in its mesmerising eyes as if he were rabbit caught in the hypnotic glare of weasel. Its face tilted from side to side, as if trying to measure him, its expression was curious and filled with a smug self-confidence, so common of cats. _

_He recognised the cat easily. It was the cat form Sakura took, but there was something very different in the way it regarded him. It was cold, maybe even malicious. There was nothing human in its expression. It looked nasty._

_Sasuke felt his sharingan turn his eyes deep garnet as the cat came ever nearer. It was ridiculous to feel threatened by a cat, but his body seemed to be reacting on fundamental instinct. _

_The sleek animal finally made contact, curling its tail around his face and neck whilst brushing its side against his body. Sasuke was surprised. Its fur wasn't wet at all. A quiet purr rumbled from its throat, its head nuzzled his arm, soothing him. _

_Although he knew he should feel extremely uncomfortable, Sasuke melted into the cat's attentions. He felt its paw brush its pads across his cheek, as if willing him silently to peer up. Sasuke did as the cat wished. It was too hard to disobey it. _

_Sasuke saw the cat sitting on its hind-haunches, head tilted to the side. Its eyes were large, glittering like bright green stars. Its expression did not change. _

_Why did they look so alive, yet so… dead? He wondered, locked in their gaze, until he finally saw why. Horror gripped his breath and anger made the rain seem to burn like acid. However, these two other emotions seemed to whittle to nothing, for shock engulfed him, the shock of seeing the images of his parents in each of those sparkling, pebble-sized eyes._

_Watching his face contort with shock, the cat grinned._

* * *

"What do you mean, Mist Nin?" Naruto snapped, loosing his patience in what seemed a good few seconds. A new record, by the looks of it. The wind had picked up and was howling outside beyond the windows, thrashing the rain hard against the panes. 

"I mean Ninja from Water who reside in the Hidden Mist Village, who else do you think I'm talking about?" Tsunade also lost her patience. "Now shut up, sit down and listen,"

Naruto flopped in his chair, arms folded. He was itching to retort, but for once listened to his superior.

_How is he unable to feel it? _Sakura sat back and watched as Naruto gazed around the room like the oblivious fool he was. Sakura knew he lacked tact, but this was ridiculous. It was a strange situation, Sakura felt dizzy and the space between them all seemed to be filled with a faint, barely noticeable mist, as if she were floating through a cloudy dream-like place. She no longer felt worried, just... dead and lifeless, as if she couldn't care less. Like Sasuke meant nothing. She shot a look at her Master, and noted the woman's general agitation.

Tsunade was fidgeting with a couple papers on her desk, preparing to address them both in good time. Her lips were pursed and her eyes seemed to glare as hard as nails into the wood desk.

Tension brewed in the wait and Sakura noticed how Naruto too began to fidget.

Moments later, Shizune rapped at the door.

Tsunade permitted her entrance.

"You have the latest news?" The Hokage asked her former pupil primly and Shizune nodded, handing a sheet of paper to the blonde. She merely smiled that warm smile she usually does, and Sakura saw through it, as if her face was made of glass.

Tsunade scanned the page, her face impassive, until she placed it neatly on the desk. Shizune left.

"What's wrong?" Naruto piped in, not enjoying the silence. He gazed at Tsuande eyes wide, then to Sakura and back to Tsunade again.

Tsunade's throat was dry. She knew they wouldn't like the news, but still, they needed to know. Swallowing hard, she began.

"The mission I sent Kakashi and Sasuke on… has been intercepted and, so far, failed," She said bluntly, a little blunter than she might have liked. A stagnant silence rose around the room. She watched straight-faced as Naruto's demeanour darkened with the heavy words. She turned her gaze to Sakura. Oddly, Sakura's eyes were cold. Her face was drawn and tired, yes, but it showed no shock as she had expected it too.

Tsunade even expected tears, but there weren't any of those, either.

"Ano Hiroshi is dead," She continued, gravely. "Hyuuga Neji and Hatake Kakashi from what I've been told aren't too badly hurt. Uchiha Sasuke, however… he's alive, but he's severely injured. They are at present hiding in a house in the fishing village Asahi. They're safe for now. We've alerted the nearest patrols around that area and they are currently making their way to the coast."

No one said a word. Naruto did not blurt out something inane. Sakura did not sob or shed a single tear.

This was worse.

"Right…" Naruto said, steadily. "And it was Mist Nin who attacked them, right?"

Tsunade nodded. "As you might have already guessed, your newly assigned mission is to act as backup and help rid our shores of the invaders. I'm presuming you're not going to refuse?"

"Of course not," Naruto answered for both of them, but Tsunade still turned to Sakura to hear an answer.

Sakura nodded. She wasn't in shock. She didn't feel much, really… she just felt empty… and as if this mission could help fill this vicious hollowness. She needed to do _something._

Tsunade's eyes lingered on Sakura for a second or so, before she turned and watched the wind tossed rain as it smashed against the hospital window.

"You may leave, and remember to send word of when you arrive,"

Naruto shot from his seat, jaw hard. Sakura followed suit, but with less enthusiasm. Both rushed out the office and out the confines of the hospital without a word said between them.

They split outside the hospital, agreeing to meet outside the Village gates in no more than five minutes. Sakura knew he'd be there in less than two, impatient and restless, and yet she did not rush.

The truth was: she didn't really care. All she wanted now was Kimi. Her Kimi.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, and slid in unhurried. She dressed in ANBU uniform, picked up her katana, and packed a small lightweight bag full of only simple necessities. Locking the door behind her, she walked calmly to the gate, the rain whipping her hair in a wild frenzy around her pale face.

She met Naruto, and as she expected, he was dying to leave, to rush to the aid of their dear friend…

It would take them around five hours to reach the coast… she knew Naruto could get there in three.

Nodding in agreement, the pair leapt into the dark, stormy forest, battling against the cold rain as it hit them like a block of ice.

* * *

Meh. I have a shit-load of work to doooo T.T 

Well, soz for the wait o.o; It's here now... and I dunno when the next one's gonna come, but I thankfully have the entire chapter planned out completely in me head, so shouldn't be too long, I hope.

Please R&R. Thankies, and toodles. xx


	6. Chapter 6 NekoChan

Heheheh.

Roughly 6800 words x3

Have fun. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. There were questions I was s'posed to answer but can't remember lol.

* * *

The Cat- Chapter Six

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, wide and bloodshot, staring into bleak oblivion. His mind was dizzy, with both loss of blood and a terrible nightmarish confusion. His eyes swivelled from side to side in vain, for the room he lay in was as black as a crow's feathers. The air was filled with the must of age, and the salty tang of the Sea. The melodic resonance of curling waves across a sandy shore managed to waft through the closed, mouldy windows.

_I'm still on the Coast? _He wondered inwardly, straining to regain his bearings.

He felt the soft sheets beneath his fingertips and let out a long, tired sigh. He brought his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, attempting to dull the throbbing sensation spreading throughout his skull. His head span and nausea soon began to commandeer his senses, though fought bitterly, and managed to subside the feeling. He moved ever so slightly, only to be reminded mercilessly of the sickly wound barely inches above his heart.

Arduously, Sasuke sat up, leaning on strong forearms, ignoring the intensely acute pain wracking his chest. Biting his lip, he emitted only a short grunt as he twisted his legs out of under the warm duvet. Others had survived worse, he remembered, and as all Uchiha go, he certainly was not one to take to weakness too easily.

His feet touched an ancient wooden floor, the pine creaking beneath his toes. A thin layer of dust floated from the floor, disturbed by the movement.

Sasuke felt better sitting up, his head seemed to spin less, and breathing became easier. His head finally calm and senses rational, Sasuke could think of nothing other than the horrors he'd met in sleep.

It had been simply a dream- no, a nightmare- it must've been. His parents, his dead parents… How and why were the questions that swam so lucidly through his stricken mind, and then… Then the image of that awful little mini-beast with that deeply malevolent gleam in those sparkling, vicious eyes… and all was unbearable. What it showed him was unbearable… What it could do, understand and see was unbearable.

_A premonition?_ He wondered, and was worried, but was also fully aware that it could be nothing more than a nightmare. A plain, normal nightmare- something everyone in the world had been plagued with at least once.

Paranoia yes, it was only paranoia. It must be. And yet, how… How _vivid _had it been? The feelings, the thoughts, the caresses… How could all that have been merely a dream?

The speculations burned and twisted in Sasuke's mind, making his head thump with all the excess contemplation. He did not want to think of this now. It wasn't very appropriate, given the situation. He recalled the failed mission, recalled Kakashi, Neji and Hiroshi… the _dead_ Hiroshi… the thick mist… and the Nin accompanying it.

* * *

The door to his temporary room creaked open, pushed from the outside in a hallway bathed in the moon's blue hue.

Sasuke sat calmly on the side of the bed, immediately recognising the chakra and laid-back presence of his former Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The jounin paused when he deciphered Sasuke's poised form sitting on the edge of the bed, a position Kakashi imagined not all that comfortable to a person in Sasuke's condition.

"You're awake," he said, not bothering to mask his surprise. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon,"

_Soon_? How long had he been out? What was "soon"? Sasuke glanced around the room, eyes newly adjusted to the weak light. Obviously they were in a safe house, still on the Coast. The smell and sound of the Sea had made that perfectly clear. But where on the Coast, and what were they to do? Surely Konoha had sent reinforcements?

"Kakashi, what-?" His throat closed and voice croaked, having not used it since his loss of consciousness. He coughed violently till it was clear. When the coughing fit was over and he peered up to ask his question, Kakashi was standing before him, closer this time, sporting a fresh glass of water.

Sasuke received it gratefully, and took three long swigs whilst Kakashi stood at the side of the bed, his single eye doing its best to examine the room, seeing as the light was too awful to read any of the infamous _Icha-Icha_ series. Sasuke scrutinised his Senior-Officer as best he could in the poor light, but still came to the conclusion that Kakashi had probably sustained the lightest injuries out of he and Hyuuga. Hiroshi, he imagined, sustained and lost the worst and lost the most.

"How are you feeling? Kakashi asked, when the Uchiha finished the glass and placed it on the bedside table. The jounin knew he was in pain, how could he not be with an injury like that and so little recovery time?

"Fine," Sasuke mumbled shortly, not a particularly wholehearted answer, but it would suffice for now. He had more important questions to ask anyway.

"Kakashi, Hiroshi's dead, isn't he?"

Kakashi sighed long and deep, casting his mind back to the blood tainted earth and the limp, lifeless corpse of Ano Hiroshi, slowly swallowed up by a tide of muddy rainwater, never to be seen again.

"Yes, and it's going to inevitably make matters worse, as you can imagine,"

Yes… Sasuke could imagine. Mist had staged an unprovoked attack on the Leaf on their territory, not to mention severely damaging the local economy. War in this world was not simply a show of power; it was and always will be, a matter of money. It was not only the Ninjas who contributed financially to countries, but also the local produce; companies owned and ran by Daimyos, because they owned the land. There were other political pressures that could push for war, daimyos and businessmen were just a couple, and these situations were something every Kage wished to avoid…

But the loss of a fellow shinobi in such an atrocious, unprovoked way will not help the people of Konohagakures' prejudice against the Water country, either.

Although, that said, Sasuke's brow furrowed. "But it won't come to that, surely. Shinobi deaths aren't exactly rare…?"

"Yes… but they're rare on a mission like this, and rare from Villages who you are supposedly allied to- or at least at peace with, anyway," His voice was dark, dark like the shadow he stood in. "This doesn't bode well… None of it does,"

Kakashi fell silent for a few moments, remembering that that was the least of their worries. He knew they would be hunted down soon, despite his best efforts to deter their pursuers.

"Reinforcements from the West are hindered; the weather' s appalling up that way, with the rain heavier and the wind less forgiving than it had been here. By the time they reach us, they'll be exhausted, and still have to face a small battalion of elite Mist Nin. Headquarters are attempting to reach the Southern Border Camp, but again, thanks to the horrendous weather, all efforts to contact them seem pretty useless…" He said it clinically, professionally, just it should be told in a no-nonsense fashion. Kakashi had met with death so many times, it had begun to loose its lustre, and if it happens, it happens… At least in his heart he 'd know he had given it his best to the bitter end.

Sasuke sat quietly throughout Kakashi's report, listening with all the seriousness the words had been told with. He did not want to end his days so pathetically. He cursed the wound in his chest for all its handicaps. Cursed their sorry predicament. Cursed the world for all its imperfections and wicked ironies. But most of all, he cursed the sodding weather.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? _Sakura snarled to herself, when yet another branch full of cold, slimy, rain-ridden leaves whipped her damp cheeks raw red. The rain lashed like liquid bullets from a navy sky above, soaking her through and through. The air was stale and humid, making an uncomfortable contrast with the bitter, tumbling rain; cumulating in the unpleasant sticky feeling marring her skin.

She longed for home, longed for warm bed sheets, longed for a fury tail to curl around her and protect her from the treacherous world beyond. Her body ached to the bones.

Sakura glared at the young man bounding in massive strides several feet in front of her. Her eyes rolled back in disdain as she remembered: Naruto's energy, as always, was bottomless. He whipped his head around every minute or so, just to check he hadn't lost her, that she hadn't been swallowed by the torrents Naruto leapt through with ease.

She stared at his back, hating the way her muscles froze and stiffened with each passing moment. She hated her fatigue. Hated the thunderous rain slashing her skin, soaking her hair and clothes. She whipped her eyes around the clearing they were storming through, then her face twisted in a look of scorn when she realised she had failed to find anything particularly pleasant with their surroundings.

Glancing up at the sky, the roseate young woman noted the tiny crack of a silver dawn penetrating the vast, opaque navy horizon. She frowned, realising then to her horror they'd been travelling for almost five hours and were still a significant distance away from the Coast.

How could she be that slow? Neither of them had stopped for breaks.

They ran at full-pelt as the morning bled through the night, both watching the world around them as it awoke to an over-cast, but reasonably bright morning. The rain lightened to a meek drizzle, slowly seeping away until it became practically unnoticeable. Light rose in the sky, illuminating the world around them so the foliage glowed with a silvery, ethereal tint. Small, twitting birds awoke, ready to hunt for and feed their squealing broods. The insects fluttered and swarmed, darting this way and that as the aerial predators pursued them, their beaks snapping in animal fury, unlucky to find them closing on nothing but thin air.

Sakura observed all this as if she had never seen daylight before. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind, blurring like the woodland scenes before her; scenes of such simple, cruel, yet beautiful life. A single tear ran down her cheek, for what reason, she couldn't work out. It was as if she were waking up from a long, dark dream, twisting herself away from a nightmare. For what she had been so dependant on, for what had sickened her to total exhaustion, what had gripped her mind in that uncaring, depressive state, she could not recall.

Now it seemed stupid, so terribly uncharacteristic of her. Sakura felt her stomach churn, so full of shame. She cursed her foolishness, but all the while was still uneasy about her odd mood-swings.

A new sense of self-awareness took her for a moment, and Sakura quickly remembered the situation.

_Sasuke. _His name felt like a swallowed ice cube slipping down her throat, landing in her stomach. Panic wracked her suddenly, clouding her thoughts. A shake in Sakura's limbs was enough to give away her discomfort in the predicament, in the thought of anything happening to her Childhood-Love.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Sakura steadied herself, forcing the panic to dissolve like the coldness in the pit of her stomach.

_Sasuke…_

She hardened her emotions, just like she had been taught in her youngest years as a kunoichi. Resolve toughened her features, and drove her forward, towards Naruto.

The blond gave Sakura a wary sideways glance as his teammate jumped up alongside him. For once, Naruto wasn't sure of what to say. Sakura had acted strangely since setting out on this endeavour, her demeanour very sullen, even given the situation. He had pondered about asking if she felt unwell, as her reluctance and reaction to the news when Tsunade had summoned them was peculiar, as if she already knew the outcome, as if she knew but, frankly, couldn't give a shit. Then, after that, when running through the forest, she'd lagged behind without really noticing as the distance between them swelled.

Naruto wondered if it would be quicker to carry her there; they had lost a large chunk of time already, not to mention they'd have to work out where the safe house actually was- The coastal towns were notorious for their shady, crooked alleyways, so hard to decipher and navigate if you weren't a local. The only thing from stopping him was Sakura's abnormally powerful and unpredictable fist.

_A hundred feet… _Naruto recalled something Ero-Sennin once warned him of, and incidentally, he repressed the urge.

A silence only penetrated by the morning's wild cacophony fell between them as Naruto gazed at her fierce expression. Her hair was wet and untamed as it fell in rats' tails about her face. Her cheeks were still raw from the bitter wind and lashing rain, accentuating the fairness of her complexion, matching the colour of her beautiful lips.

Naruto stared at her, transfixed, briefly forgetting his surroundings. The idiot was so completely lost in the moment; he forgot to channel chakra to his feet as they stepped onto a slippery, moss-covered branch.

"Sh-Shiiiiit!" He yelped, the moss was indeed slippery. His arms and feet flailed everywhere in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

Startled, Sakura leapt sideways on impulse, staring wide-eyed as Naruto swung around like a one-legged chicken, fell, only to cling onto the branch like a drowning man would to a lifeboat, squealing a Ballard of cursing that would make any Fishmonger's wife cringe.

_That stupid, idiotic, catatonic, little-_

Despite the tension, Sakura burst out laughing, also struggling to stay on her feet.

* * *

"Don't push yourself, Uchiha, you'll open your wounds," Hyuuga Neji said, facing the ocean view beyond the window.

Sasuke snarled, both at the pain, and at the Hyuuga's patronising remark. He leant on the wooden doorframe, panting. He wasn't sure what pissed him off most: Hyuuga, or the pain.

"_Careful, tit-head… or you'll bleed all over the nice, shiny floor and make it slippery," Is what you meant. Well fuck you. _

He staggered into the dining room, collapsing with a pain-filled sigh onto one of the quaint little cushions. His arms and chest flopped onto the low table.

"I'm not staying in bed any longer," He growled resolutely, voice muffled by the table.

"Hm," Neji turned his head to the side, looked him up and down bluntly, and then swivelled forward again, back to the sea. Neji said nothing more, leaving the room to fill with a heavy, awkward silence.

Sasuke didn't care. He knew, really, that it would be very rude if he didn't thank the Hyuuga genius for saving his sorry carcass, and that he had been brought up with much better manners than what was reflected; he was just too proud to admit anything to that man, just as Neji would be if the tables were turned.

Sasuke laid his head on his arms, face turned away from Neji. He scrutinised the room, but found nothing much to settle on, seeing as the room was innocuously plain.

Only paper screens, boring furniture and a polished wooden floor that smelt faintly of soapy water.

He wondered where Kakashi was.

Sasuke turned reluctantly to the window, knowing all too well Neji was staring at him. Indirectly, but the bastard still was, and it pissed Sasuke off to no end. He could admit they both tried to out-do each other doujutsu-wise and had a bad habit of silent one-upmanship. They were similar in too many respects, and that was the problem.

The Uchiha decided the best thing was to ignore him until Kakashi turned up. He couldn't be bothered to ask Neji where he was and it hurt to talk. Sasuke gazed out the window, eyes meeting with a thick, overcast, dreary sky, looming above a calm, dark grey ocean. Occasionally, slithers of bright blue sky revealed themselves as the slight wind carried the dull clouds East. Sea birds, like tiny black specks of paint on a white canvas swooped through the sticky morning, calling to each other in their hoarse, screeching voices.

"_Ca-Ca!" _They wailed through long yellow beaks tipped with red, spreading their considerable wings to take flight and hunt the seas again.

The Land of Waves stood as an ominous, uneven horizon, so easy to see now that the mist had lifted.

* * *

Two hours ticked by like seconds, and Kakashi still had not returned. A woman had entered the room, in her late thirties, Sasuke guessed. Not unattractive. She had been surprised to see a second young man in the dining room, and made her business there as swift as possible. She laid down a simple meal for breakfast and a pot of tea.

Neji and Sasuke now sat (although Sasuke's "sitting" was more like an awkward crouching/hunching position) and ate little. Sasuke was not very hungry, and his stomach soon went painfully rigid only after a couple of mouthfuls. Instead he sipped at a cup of tea while Neji ate a more substantial meal.

The Hyuuga, he just noticed, had a long cut down his left cheek. Had it been nearly anyone else, he'd ask who gave it to him.

Sasuke was on his third cup of tea when Kakashi stepped through the front window, giving them both a nod as he removed his shoes and hopped off the windowsill.

Kakashi strode towards them, expression as idle as ever, and sat beside Neji at the table. He didn't show a hint of surprise at Sasuke being up and moving like everyone else did, he wasn't all that shocked; this was Sasuke, after all, _the_ unrelenting Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke noted his spirited mood and wondered if they were off the hook for now. Sasuke pushed the porcelain teapot towards the jounin, earning him a sharp stab in the left shoulder, and a pointed look from Kakashi.

"How's the wound?" Kakashi asked, smirking beneath his mask as he noticed an indignant narrowing of the Uchiha's dark eyes.

Sasuke sipped his tea, "What wound?"

* * *

"That was the six miles marker!" Naruto shouted up to his teammate, relief clear in his announcement.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied with as much, or maybe more zeal than the energetic blond. They'd done well to eat up the miles through the dense foliage, and without the heavy rain and confusion of darkness the journey seemed far less hazardous and more pleasurable. Well, as pleasurable as this type of scenario could ever be.

Sakura wasn't sure she knew what they were running on- they hadn't slept a second last night and she was sure their adrenalin should have conked-out by now.

_Perhaps this is what the love of friends does to you. _Sakura toyed with the idea and it in turn did nothing but help lift her spirits higher. Her heart was burning like a roaring fire caged by her ribs, and a tingle ran along her limbs. She wasn't sure of what was happening to her, wasn't sure of what was causing this thrill and excitement given the circumstances. All she knew was that it felt entirely too good.

And then it dawned on her, as she was leaping from one tree to another, that her eyesight suddenly became far more acute. Her ears picked up sounds that surely no normal human could have; sounds of the Wild that only the Wild should know. The tickle of new fur throbbed under her skin, and she barely repressed its growth.

Concentrating hard, Sakura searched all the nooks and crannies of her mind, nothing but delight and relief flooding her senses and she detected a certain feline individual.

_Kimi! _She called, when finally locating the sleek, even-faced tortoiseshell. Sakura ran up to the cat and crouched low, so she could smooth her silky head. Kimi mewled and purred with pleasure, subconsciously nudging her head into Sakura's doting hand. A small smile brightened her pretty eyes as a paw pushed at Sakura's hand, ceasing the attention.

Kimi cocked her head to the side, taking in Sakura's appearance. Despite the favourable mood the young woman held, Kimi could quite easily see Sakura was fatigued. This time, she raised her delicate paw and stroked it across Sakura's cheek.

_How have you been? _She asked, smirking. _I can see things have not been going so smoothly, no?_

Sakura relished the paw on her cheek, hardly noticing as she leant closer to the cat. She shook her head.

_No, thing's haven't been going well… _Her eyes saddened, thinking of Sasuke, _Sasuke and Kakashi are in trouble. _

_Ah, yes… The handsome young male and the older handsome male… Yes… And that is why you are bounding through a forest with the young fox-male?_

"_Young fox-male,"? _ She'd not heard _that _one before. Then she realised something. _You do know about the Kyuubi, then._

Kimi growled at her impatiently. _Of course I do! How could One _not _realise? _She gave Sakura a piercing glare, and then continued as if it were the most obvious incident in the world. _He _reeks _of fox. Any half-decent creature could recognise that stench. He reeks of whatever traps him in there, too._

Sakura stared at Kimi for a long moment, uncertainty creasing her brow. _But… Does that mean the Kyuubi could _tell_ Naruto about… Us?_

_Of course he could! Is that not as clear as day already? He could tell the boy whenever he desires._

_But, Kimi-_

Kimi raised a paw definitely, defiantly. _But, Sakura dearest, he will not say a word. _She grinned, almost maliciously, almost self-approvingly. _I can assure that there is no chance of that occurring. _

_How do you know?! What makes you so sure, Kimi-_

_You best dare not answer me back, Sakura-Chan. It is very unbecoming to be rude to your elders, my love. _Kimi had at first hissed the interruption, but her voice softened as she walked leisurely towards the roseate young woman, so stung by the cat's harsh words.

Kimi curled around Sakura's legs, purring and smiling to herself.

_Questions. _Sakura thought, not to the cat but to herself. She was surprised to find she managed to keep it to herself- the cat seemed to penetrate everything, leaving nothing private, like a prisoner with free-reign inside a locked prison.

_My love, _Kimi began softly, still purring, _The Kyuubi will not say anything quite simply because he does not _care. _The only thing that wild animal cares about is his obsession with breaking free from Naruto-Kun's body. He's an overtly selfish creature, and cares nothing for our situation… _

Sakura angled her head down, watching timidly as the cat twisted around her legs, locking her legs together.

…_So he won't say anything? _She repeated, just to be sure, to the cat's dismay.

_Yes, for the last time; Yes!_

Sakura smiled, feeling a little more contented than before. She allowed herself to crouch down and smooth Kimi's back to the cat's mewling delight. She felt the tiny bones beneath the fur-covered skin and marvelled at the beauty and delicacy of the little creature curling gracefully under her attentive ministrations. As the cat arched into the pleasant fingers Sakura suddenly remembered her questions, and wondered whether to ask them or not.

Kimi stopped squirming with pleasure underneath her fingers, abruptly changing the mood. She seemed to have sensed Sakura's change in disposition and was reacting to it as sharp as ever. The kunoichi couldn't help but allow a sorry, weary smile to dawn her curving lips.

_What is the matter? _Kimi asked shortly, demandingly.

Sakura smiled that same smile. _I just want to know why… Why you… _

_Hm?_

_Why you left me._

Immediately the world around them halted, an icy silence froze both faces. Froze both pairs of lime-coloured eyes.

Kimi's eyes hardened to pebbles as she said her answer:

_You disobeyed me. Humiliated yourself. Was very, very rude. Crudely behaved. And, to add the final cherry, came dangerously close to revealing our situation to the Kyuubi-blond-boy. That is why. _

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but no words touched her mind's air; yes, she had remembered most things, Genma, for one (and yes, she blushed at this point) and for most of the other innocuous details, people she spoke to hand kindly reminded her. But Naruto, despite reminding her of a great many things, did not say anything Kimi-related. Nothing.

Perhaps that's why she was so startled.

But Kimi snapped her out of that dazed state, continuing as if on an afterthought.

_Hm, there is one tiny detail I want to clarify with you though, as you seem to not understand it. It is rather important, after all, that you should know that I am unable to leave your body. _She ignored Sakura's bewildered expression as if it were an inconvenience. _Well, I can. But I'd die. And we do not want that, do we, Sakura-Chan?_

Sakura shook her head.

_Indeed, it would not be a pleasant situation and I'd much rather avoid it… _

Sakura nodded.

_Ah, I see you agree, you are a clever girl. It would not be pleasant for you either. _Her eyes curved smugly as Sakura leaned in close, completely engrossed with every word being told.

_Why? _She asked.

_Because of our connection. It would be extremely painfully, worse than any flesh wound. Completely crippling. I've seen it before. _

_Where?_

Kimi regarded her hesitantly; tail flicking the air, pondering whether it would be wise to reveal this much.

_Some think it better to rip two minds like ours apart. _Kimi said with numbed distaste, as if it were unspeakable to even utter.

Sakura blinked stupidly, unable to form a simple, understandable reply. The thought left her speechless, just as it had Kimi. _That's… that's sickening… _Sakura whispered to herself, mostly in disbelief. The cat had picked up her muttered words but decided against replying to them, she knew she didn't need to, the terror had sunk in quicker than she'd expected.

Everything was _so _brilliantly promising.

_You have a marvellous attitude towards this Sakura. It's very impressive. _The cat sat back on her hind haunches, paws steadying her awkward weight distribution. She motioned for Sakura to crouch back down, so their faces were barely touching, so close each others' heat radiated from one to the other.

_What is it? _Sakura asked when Kimi remained quiet and her emerald pebbles blanked. The cat was doing something, she was sure of it, could feel it prickling her skin and spreading goose-rash over her entire body.

_We are nearing where you need to be. _Kimi stated, so much more aware than Sakura. _And there is trouble, my dear. I am sure you will need my help, positive, in fact…_

_What?! _

Kimi nodded grimly.

_Kimi-!_

_Shush, shush, it will be fine. I promise you, Sakura-Chan… _Sakura stared in bemusement as Kimi ceased to move, her eyes closing, fur bristling…

Heat throbbed in the space all around them, almost suffocating Sakura.

Or was that the thought of danger?

Sakura was unsure; all she knew was the heart-wrenching urge to save Sasuke was the most powerful feeling she would ever experience. She would do anything to save that man, be it lie, cheat, steal, or murder. She'd do it for him. No questions needed, no questions asked.

That's the reason why she allowed Kimi to leap into her chest, snarling and hissing with bitter, animalistic excitement.

* * *

At the grand old age of nineteen, Uzumaki Naruto had probably seen too many strange things in this bizarre world for his liking already. 

On the day of his birth he had had a demon fox forced into his stomach. At twelve he met three of the most influential people in his life, all as weird and unconventional as each other. Still at twelve, he'd defeated some red-headed, freakish child with a conveniently similar problem to his… Still at that tender age he was almost whisked away by his best friend's scary but immaculately polite elder brother, along with his strange shark-wannabe accomplice. After that, the village elders allowed (It was their fault, really, he could've just stayed in the village and had a nice, quiet, uninteresting life…) to follow around some old, white-haired perverted weirdo who wrote erotica as a hobby.

And so on. It is very long list of strange, totally not boring incidents that always centre around Uzumaki Naruto.

So yes, through the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto life was never boring. "Boring" was a physical impossibility for the Kyuubi Container. And life was cruel. It never gave him a well-deserved break.

Couldn't something _normal _just happen? For once, just maybe? Even if it were for only a day? He wouldn't care. It would be a nice, comfortable, pleasurable break. Even it were only a day, he'd be contented. He'd have no qualms…

But _no. _No way was anything completely normal and uninteresting going to happen around him. Oh God help us if it does, because the world might come a stand still. Uzumaki Naruto is a catalyst for abnormal occurrences (he silently wondered about this a while ago… but now he was very, very, very sure it was true…)

He decided it as the woman beside him suddenly coughed and spluttered. Just as her body morphed into something sleek and powerful. Something with gleaming fur and claws each as long and as deadly as a kunai knife. A creature with thundering paws, a mouthful of bony daggers… and mesmerising eyes the colour of sunlight through a leaf.

* * *

"Sasuke, you move again and I'll rip the dressings off myself and let you bleed to death, seeing as I'm not fond of watching you struggling to do it yourself…" Hatake Kakashi said pointedly, yet unsuitably casually, seeing as the situation had made a major turn for the worst. "Stay in the damn room and shut up, for _fuck's sake,_" 

Sasuke threw the silver haired man a glare of avid disapproval.

"I'm not going to-" He hissed out but choked back on a sharp, stabbing pain from his wound. "-stay in there… _shit!_"

Sasuke collapsed to the wooden floor; his only support the splintering doorframe that had already managed to scrape through the skin of his palm.

Kakashi flew forward and caught Sasuke by the shoulders, holding him upright all the while the younger man's knees were about to buckle. The Uchiha tried to dislodge his commander's grip but failed miserably, resulting only in weakening himself more.

"Damn it…" Sasuke continued to make more colourful curses in his pitiful despair, allowing Kakashi to settle him down on the dusty floor, his back leant against the doorframe. The splinters weren't sharp enough to poke through his sleeveless ANBU shirt.

* * *

_Hm. One, two… three, four… five, six and seven…_

Hyuuga Neji stationed himself well out of sight of the adversary he could spy on so easily.

It seems someone had decided to betray them. Not a clever thing to do, betraying the Ninja of your own country…

Kakashi had his old canine pals put to the job; whoever it was didn't stand a hope in Hell.

Well, they wouldn't do it again, would they?

Neji stirred slightly, they were picking up speed, closing in on their hiding place. They'd soon be revealed, as the Hyuuga just hoped Kakashi had managed to move the stubborn Uchiha. It was a pity, him being the last, it made him so much more valuable and much too important be killed.

But foreign shinobi wouldn't give a damn about that.

* * *

_Times up… _Kakashi could smell Hyuuga reeling back,,. loosing ground, doing his best to divert and lead the attention away. He felt a little guilty at first, what with leaving him out-numbered and alone, but Neji was an extremely capable shinobi and at the moment Sasuke needed help. 

Sasuke was an exhausted mess on the floor, coughing and spluttering blood when he breathed. Kakashi tried desperately to help him, heal him, and comfort him at least.

An hour or so longer and reinforcements would've arrived.

What a shame.

Whoever said Fate wasn't biased was a pratt.

* * *

"Neji!" 

Neji stormed up the corridor, his left side drenched in blood. Not his blood, thankfully, but he still looked fatigued.

He threw himself on the floor beside Kakashi, panting and chest heaving painfully.

"I've got rid of three…" He breathed out, struggling for air. "There are four more of that party and more on the way once they've alerted the others," he glanced around, presumably looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke's round the corner, passed out and a complete state," Kakashi wasn't so about Sasuke now. He wouldn't walk around and get in the way or hurt himself anymore. Good thing too, as that boy's mentality was masochistically orientated.

"But four, you say, at the moment?"

Neji nodded.

_Could be worse. _

Kakashi twirled the kunai in his grasp, every sense heightened and poised for use. Silently, he straightened up onto his feet and turned down to Neji.

"I'm going to do what I can," Kakashi whispered, lifting the Leaf head guard from over his left eye. The sharingan swirled a menacing scarlet. "Guard Sasuke,"

* * *

Kakashi sped through the endless corridors, sniffing the air only for it to be alive with the aroma of the house, no the scents of the intruders. Not yet anyway. 

The house was deserted all bar them. It emptied before they really knew what was going on- lucky for the escapees, no-

Kakashi halted. He sniffed the air. Round the corner, yes, around the corner… he flew to the wall, shimmying as close as he could to the side, completely flat against the wooden panels along the wall.

He waited.

_Won't be long now. _The kunai in his right hand ached to taste blood. He could feel the intention burning the air around him, making it sizzle with adrenaline and bitter tension.

_Sweat._

Yes, he could smell sweat. He listened, opening his ears to the full, his intentions sharpened as the first light pitter-patter began.

Although he was surprised to hear another sound- not a human sound- an _animal _sound… The thud of four heavy paws… the scratch of their hooked, razor lengths along the floorboards… Sprung for _killing._

Kakashi's eyes widened when he recognised the chakra signature.

_Sakura!_

Not Sakura… it couldn't be Sakura? No it must be. That would mean Naruto wasn't far behind…

A roar reverberated through the corridor, shaking the wooden panels. For Kakashi it was a little too close for comfort.

A crash and the wail of a terrified man boomed through the hallway, the noise rattling the rickety walls yet again.

This time, Kakashi didn't hesitate in finding the source of the growl. He leapt round the corner, chasing the particular chakra he knew so well. He raced down the long corridor, sniffing the air and now reeled back slightly at the foul, bloody stench in the stale air.

_That corridor… _

Sakura was there, the next corridor, he was a hundred percent positive.

But… he didn't see Sakura…

That couldn't be Haruno Sakura at all…

What stood in the corridor with blood soaked fur and freshly torn flesh hanging from its considerable jaws was a feline creature-about the size a large tiger, its colourings absurd for any wild animal, a gingerish tabby with a white belly and paws. Its tail flicked and twitched in the air above it as the creature strode towards Kakashi without fear or hesitation. Its claws scratched the wooden floorboards and a low rumble emitted from its deep throat.

Kakashi stood stock still as it wandered up to him, scrutinising him with pastel green eyes whose colour were oddly familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint where he knew them for now as all he could really focus was the big cat, its big claws and its rather malicious-looking jaws.

He remembered something about chakra… but that was all a bit far way now, unfortunately.

Then the cat did something extraordinary- it jumped onto its hind haunches and began… to… _retract _its fur… and suddenly it was… human… a human girl he knew.

_No…_

"Morning, Kakashi-Sempai,"

"Sa-Sakura!?"

* * *

The Sea sparkled like shattered diamonds, the waves catching the Sun's rays as they crashed and somersaulted over each other into shimmering ocean foam. Far out so no one could see them, dolphins flipped from the water, twisted and spun in thin air, in an acrobatic menagerie of pure, innocent rapture. The air was crisp and gloriously warm, with not a cloud in the perfect blue horizon. 

The group of Konoha Ninjas plus some reinforcements were given a week to sort themselves out and make sure nothing fishy other than fishing was disturbing the Coast. Obviously, Mist had backed down and so there wasn't really much else to do other than be lazy.

Well, for most it was.

"Sasuke-Kun, quit squirming," The medic-nin ordered her patient, who was by far the most irritable she'd ever met in her professional career. "Most five-year-olds are more co-operative than this, you know,"

"Heh, thanks,"

Sakura shrugged. "Just thought you should know,"

Uchiha Sasuke smirked, watching the girl with slyly narrowed eyes. "None of the other doctors had a problem with me in Konoha,"

Sakura laughed. "That's because they're wimps,"

_Yep, either petrified of an Uchiha or stupefied by your pretty-boy beauty._

"Oh, and _Neko-Chan _isn't intimidated?"

"Of course not," Sakura grinned, re-examining Sasuke's improved wound. Such a quick healer- well, not like she didn't help that but it was still impressive- nothing on Naruto, but even so. "And do you lot really have to call me that?"

"Yes, we do," Sasuke said shortly, smirking wickedly at the kunoichi's pining at the prospect. "And we'll make sure you are addressed _only_ as that when we arrive back in Konoha,"

"I should let you scar. I really, _really _should," She told them, she had to, really… Wasn't like she could avoid it after tearing through people in front of Naruto and then waltzing up to Kakashi drenched in blood. Not to mention Sasuke asking questions seeing as she did end up in his bed… Fully clothed so it didn't count.

"But you're not going to?" Sasuke said, already sure of the answer.

Sakura blushed slightly, but hid it with her hair. "No…"

Too late though- Sasuke was as sharp as always.

The Uchiha sat up, much to the pretty medic-nin's annoyance. Her hands slipped from the wound accidentally and slipped down his solid ridges, her long nails making his flesh tingle. Sakura stood like a deer in headlights, bedazzled by a suddenly ravenous-looking Sasuke eyeing her hungrily.

It reminded her of when she woke up lying next to him, a playfully smug expression a lot like the one he was bewitching her with now had made him irresistible. The only reason she bolted before was Kimi growling at her.

Doing that now seemed a very pointless thing to do in hindsight and Sakura vowed no matter what she wouldn't do it now. In fact, she found herself moving closer, so close she might as well have been on the hospital bed with him.

_Wouldn't be a bad idea… _She stared at him, coy and a little wary, with her heart thumping her ears and throat completely dry.

Sasuke thought Sakura on the Hospital bed a reasonable idea too, and a thankfully for Sakura made the first move. He caught her chin with his hand and directed it softly to his face. The space between their lips seemed an eternity, a painful delay. But when the space was closed between them and he kissed her chastely, softly, Sakura was weak at the knees and in a total bliss-induced shock that lasted only a fractional of a second.

Sasuke broke away to smirk smugly at her reaction, to laugh at her innocence. Although he didn't smirk, for what he found was Sakura with a wild glint in her suddenly feral pair of dazzling eyes, watching him with slit pupils like one of her unfortunate prey.

The pink-haired-beauty stepped in between his legs and threw her arms over his shoulders, bringing her mouth to his for an unbelievable, animalistic kiss.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!. Sasusaku finally x3 

Betcha didn't see the big cat coming, neh? lol

Thank you for reading and please review.

Tarrrrrrrrrrrrarrrrrrrrra.

Amser xxx


	7. Chapter 7 Last Night

Er, hi. Long time no chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Wish I wrote more. I also wish I'd put the first bit of SasuSaku in this chapter. It seems rushed in that one. Never mind. I was becoming bored and willed it against my better judgement… I think I was quite pissed at the time, and thought "Pfffft, I'm gunna write some anyway!" Damn this useless under-age drinking! 

Anyways, I think I should warn you that this is another long one. So stock up on supplies whilst you still can!

I hope some questions will be answered here. If not, then please proceed to complain lol

You know, I quite fancy Sasuke's new nickname as "tit-head"…

… I feels like some sexiness… Yeah there's a lemon lol

**The Cat- Chapter Seven **

"_I don't notice her much,"_

"_Really?" He wasn't sure if he believed her. Her eyes were wild and gaze entirely predatory as they watched the spider spin its lacy web in the corner of the ceiling. The Moon's light threw the web's eerie shadow along the dull wall behind it, enlarged so it appeared like a mush of thick vines. The spider spun her web, dangling from the ceiling like a trapeze artist. Sakura's nails dug into the bed sheet, piercing the fabric like a kitchen knife through paper. She was apparently unaware of this. _

_He certainly didn't want to be that spider. _

"_Yes… before I transformed into the larger cat I sometimes forgot about her, although that was becoming less frequent as the days charged on. It's surprising how quick this all is; my head's still spinning!" She chuckled slightly, and in that pearly grin he caught a glimpse of the needle-sharp tips of her feline fangs touch her bottom lip, a look that reminded him of an old vampire movie. "But now it just feels so normal, she's a part of me, do you understand that?"_

"_No, not particularly," How could he? Not even Naruto understood what she was on about. Not that this was exactly the same situation, of course._

"_Hmm," She hummed and closed her eyes. "It's like… nothing I've ever felt before. It's like Kimi's so embedded within me now, it's like we're One. That's why it feels so natural when I combine my senses with hers. Like changing my eyes, it's fascinating how different the dark looks through these eyes. I can see everything on the mantel, not quite as bright and clear as in the light, but it's still significantly better. They hurt in the light though, that's why I don't walk around with them during the day. But hearing! Sasuke, you wouldn't believe it! I can hear so many more noises, noises you'd never __**think**__ existed!"_

_Sasuke lay listening to her, his eyes heavy, yet reluctant to miss anything this zealous Sakura might blurt out. She was always so fun to listen to when she was hyped-up._

"_And touch… hmmm, yes touch feels a hundred times better. Cats have very sensitive touch receptors. As well as smell, oh… yes, smell. Hmm. In the morning, grilled fish is the best scent. So many beautiful, beautiful smells," Sakura paused and snuggled deep into Sasuke's arms and chest. She hugged him tight and inhaled his scent, moaning as she did so. "You smell like so many things… I cans still smell the sea, the salt in your hair… the dryness of the sand…"_

_"Hmm, but I showered?" "Yes, I know, but I can still smell it on you, and oh! It smells so good! You smell so wonderful…" Her hands rubbed and nails scratched along his shoulders, massaging him into a peaceful, sleepy trance. He'd almost crossed sleep's precarious threshold, when Sakura suddenly ceased her attentions, and went back to babbling. "I'm glad this happened, Sasuke," She announced shamelessly, and kissed his chin. Her hands now kneaded the sensitive skin along the nape of his neck. Sasuke sighed with pleasured agreement._

* * *

"Oi, tit-head, stop snoozing!" Naruto's voice shattered through Sasuke's weak, sleeping membrane, and was shortly accompanied quite cleverly with the slap of a rolled-up newspaper. 

Sasuke rolled his body defensively to the side of his deckchair, hands showing a failed attempt at shielding the blows. "Ahhh, fuck you… Go away, Naruto," His eyes stung in the light, so he kept them shut.

"Pffft," Naruto gave him one final smack, which was again feebly blocked, then tumbled with all the gracelessness he could muster into the deckchair next to his childhood friend. The pathetic attempt at fighting back was common whenever Sasuke was too relaxed to bother to lift a finger… Or it was because he was too tired and wasn't concerned enough to shift his arse in gear and spar with Naruto. The blond strongly suspected the latter. "Lazy and over-sexed; that's what you are,"

Sasuke remained stoic with his back turned to him. He was too tired and warmed by the Sun to care. The stupid blond will jabber on, anyway, so it never really mattered whether he replied or not. The dream he'd been dreaming had been more of a reverie, a memory of the aftermath of one of his copious sexual encounters with Sakura in the past two weeks.

The flickering of newspapers prickled his ears. The mental image of Naruto flipping through and quite miraculously reading the thing was more than amusing. Reading had never been a particularly popular pass-time with him.

_Perhaps it's because he's bored._

They were all bored, well; Sasuke and Sakura weren't too bored. Although, unbeknownst to him, Sakura wasn't bored for a different reason. For two weeks, he, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, and a group of other ANBU had been ordered to holiday at the Coast. This was odd in the Ninja-world, but Sasuke was no fool as to why they were here. Word from Kakashi had spread to Konoha as if travelling on a lightening bolt. Tsunade had learned in an instant about Sakura's shocking transformation, and so she wanted her favourite pupil surveyed and watched before returning to the village.

It seemed easy, but the venture was harder than any had thought. Sometimes you didn't see Sakura for hours. She'd disappear, all in the excuse that she needed to exercise and practise in her cat form- the gift of this new presence none, apart from her, honestly trusted.

Sasuke was still perplexed. Neji seemed curious, but wary. Kakashi was very curious, often watching her at length with the weirdest expression as she padded and skipped in that feline body. Naruto though, as much as this should be understandable, seemed to despise the predicament venomously.

"She doesn't feel like Sakura anymore," He'd said, bitterly. "I don't trust it- that- that _thing _inside her. Yeah, sure she's really powerful, yeah, well whoop-di-fuckin-do-da. Bloody _look_ at her!" He'd point accusingly at the little white/gingerish-tabby body stepping around the rooftops. "She's not fucking human! She's all _catty._" He'd sneered then. "And you can never trust cats. They're tricky and fickle, and _clever… _Not loyal like dogs.Don't like this at all,_"_

He was ill at ease to say the least. Sasuke suspected this might also be due to the fact he and Sakura were sleeping together. It was something that had for a while been on the horizon, but was always narrowly missed. Sakura was like a sister to him, and Sasuke a brother. It was weird. But Sasuke also reckoned it was because Naruto felt left out.

Well, that was a thought too funny to even think about.

_And he'll remain left out. _It was only because there weren't any girls he was particularly fond of around here, anyway. Stupid blond.

"You seen Sakura-Chan today?" He asked, incredulously. For a while now, the "Neko-Chan" thing had slowly dissolved. After a couple of days as a novelty, it didn't feel like a joke anymore. "Or does the pussy-cat only permit you two to talk under the cover of darkness?"

Sasuke huffed and rolled further onto his stomach. The sunshine felt hot and delicious as it tingled along his spine.

"She's somewhere," He said, voice muffled. "And we're having lunch together later," "Later" was about One PM. "And no, you're not joining us,"

"Meh, that's fine. I'd probably lose my appetite after a while, anyway," He flicked to another page, head balanced on a clenched fist. "The sound of you banging each other is bad enough, fuck knows how disgusting watching it is,"

"True. Or maybe you think your complexion's green enough as it is?"

Naruto turned another page. "I ain't jealous, tit-head,"

"I know, idiot,"

"I'm just worried,"

"I know,"

"And you should be too,"

Sasuke sat up on his knees and twisted his body halfway round, then sat back down on the striped deckchair. The deckchair was a timeless classic, the ones you used to see on old postcards advertising the now neglected seaside towns. The sea breeze taunted his hair, and wafted its tangy, salty scent all along the coastline, catching the cool sea-spray on the up draft. The atmosphere was not so much sweltering hot. It was atrociously humid, but the ocean-breeze was enough to keep comfortable. Sasuke glanced up at a sky clear as glass. Not a single, wispy cloud to be seen on the horizon; just another perfect summer day in this paradise.

Naruto's newspaper rustled in the wind.

"Why are you reading that?" Sasuke asked, when turning to see Naruto _was _actually scanning the pages with an intellectually, quizzical gaze. It was strange to see that look on him. His eyes, so large and luminous, put shame to the bright sky above.

Naruto whipped those big eyes to meet Sasuke's. "Because it's a newspaper," He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but when he realised the Uchiha was seriously baffled, his expression drooped into bewilderment. "Why?"

"I've never really seen you read anything before," Sasuke shrugged, and gazed at the surrounding islands, captivated by the sprinklings of lush green forests along their steep mountainsides. Once they'd been so bored, he and Naruto decided to walk to one of the nearest islands.

"Well, I _do, _sometimes," Naruto said indignantly, and then slumped; lazy and boneless into the deckchair he lay in. The fabric creaked under his weight and the newspaper crumpled on his lap. "When I'm _really _bored,"

Sasuke smirked; it seemed only logical that Naruto's moodiness could come from boredom. He truly was hopeless. Sasuke turned his eyes to him and noticed how tanned the blond had become, how heavy and matted his hair was from the long swimming sessions. He looked like the perfect model for a surfing advertisement, especially with that formidable pearly grin. Sasuke wasn't particularly fond of the Sun. His mother had always taken special precautions to keep her skin a delicate shade of porcelain, and was very proud of her sons' pale skin, so had kept them well protected. That was harder to do now that Sasuke was outside most of the time, but he chose not to sunbathe so weak tans would eventually fade away.

And besides, he really didn't fancy sunburn- Sakura said it was difficult to treat.

"So, honestly now," Naruto turned to Sasuke, breaking the brunette's reverie, and squinted with curiosity. "What's it like shagging Sakura?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a snarling look. The stupid idiot had been testing these extremely private waters for days now, and all the while Sasuke knew it was just to piss him off.

His eyes were moments away from bleeding to deadly sharingan. Had there been any sharp, pointy objects at hand, they'd be flying into the buffoon's face.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and grinned manically. "I was just making conversation,"

Sasuke glared, and then morphed his stare to sharingan.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Naruto couldn't contain his delight. His ploy in rousing Sasuke to actually sparring with him was in full swing, and by the bloodlust radiating like gamma rays from Sasuke's sharingan, Naruto felt it was to be a rather eventful fight.

_Bye, bye, boredom!_

But alas, it was not meant to be, as something he did not suspect so soon sauntered down from the roof, accompanied by a flurry of lustrous white feathers.

Both men turned their attention to the balcony railings as a feline-formed Sakura appeared from above and perched on the banister, her tail erect and twitching, with, shockingly, a huge, crooked-looking white bird hanging from her jaws. Somehow, she managed to balance quite easily and without what looked like much discomfort. She then tossed her head slightly and released the bird. It tumbled to the wooden floor, dead and stiff.

Naruto and Sasuke sat blinking down at the bird, whilst Sakura sat on her haunches, looking most pleased with herself. She bared her delicate white chest, and her tail curled leisurely around the wooden railings. The little cat's gaze was as bright and curious as always as she watched the two men scrutinise her prey.

Oh yes, she was very pleased with herself indeed.

Naruto whipped his head up. "Sakura-Chan, I'm confused. Are we supposed to be impressed by this?"

The tip of Sakura's tail twitched suddenly.

"Whaaat? Don't look at me like that! I dunno, do I? Was it an S-Rank gull, wanted for pilfering nests, or summin?" Naruto pined, then tipped his head, considering.

Sakura leapt from the railing in one angry bound, her eyes glittering menacingly in the sunlight. She landed soundlessly, then padded a couple of steps towards Naruto, before stretching and transforming back into her human self.

No matter how many times they saw her do it, the transformation process was always a mesmerising spectacle to watch, and both men gawped for a second or two before one of them came to his senses and shied away from the approaching woman, lifting up his newspaper slightly for in a pitiful attempt of extra protection.

"That!" Sakura growled, and pointed to the ragged seagull corpse. "That dead thing right there is the seagull that squawks on top of the building at four in the morning _everyday_- the same one _you _complain about _every morning,"_

Naruto blinked, and grinned awkwardly. "Ah- AH! Oh yeah, eer… E-heh. Th-thank you?"

Sakura's left eye twitched as her tail had done; she was about to lose her rag, when Sasuke's diffusing hands reached out and tugged at her waist gently from behind. All the annoyance from Naruto's unappreciative reaction seemed to crumble away as Sasuke pulled her closer until she was sat, obedient and pixie-like, over his lap. Whilst she'd chastised Naruto, Sasuke had swung his legs over the deckchair's side, ready to settle her on his thighs. She balanced with her side against his chest and arms flung around his wide shoulders as her cheek rested contentedly against his temple.

"It was hard," She moaned into Sasuke's hair. "Seagull's aren't clever, but they're very vigilant, and can be really nasty. It took me _ages _to sneak up on him,"

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the gull. Compared to her when she was in her smallest form, it was huge. The red tip of its beak looked as if it'd been dipped in blood.

"I don't like hunting seagulls," She sighed, and then smiled. "Mice are much better. And smaller birds, too, they're all a lot less stress, and you can play with them,"

Sasuke stroked her thigh slightly, then settled one hand on Sakura's short-clad hip. His other hand wrapped around her back and held her waist.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sasuke asked. It was about noon, and the Sun was scorching beyond their quaint little veranda.

Sakura nodded a little. "Can we nap afterwards? It'll be too hot by then to do anything else,"

"All right," He agreed, then looked toward Naruto.

He'd tented himself with the newspaper.

* * *

In roughly an hour the heat did indeed become unbearable, so Sasuke and Sakura left the veranda, glad to be inside the cool enclosure of the house.

The sparkling ocean was visible from the kitchen, and Sakura was sure she'd never seen a more beautiful place in her life. People strolled along the sand in the distance, and kicked about as the waves grasped with their deliciously tepid fingers at the Holidaymakers' feet. She rummaged through the fridge and stumbled upon what was left over from breakfast; some grilled fish, rice, and quite a bit of soup. It was too hot and humid for their stomachs to handle much at the moment, so only a small amount would do.

Sasuke's breath suddenly tickled her neck and his hands encased her little waist.

"What we having?" He asked.

"What we had for breakfast," Sakura swivelled in his arms. "That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," His fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her black shorts and toyed with the little patches of newly revealed skin. "What's for desert, though?"

Sakura grinned and stepped away from his touch. "I leave that executive decision to you,"

Well. Sasuke was fine with that.

* * *

Time raced on. The heat wasn't as overwhelming, the sky not quite so bright. The afternoon was bleeding steadily into a crimson dusk; the red Sun's reflection flickering as the waves continued their tidal dance. 

Not that they _noticed _though.

Kimi had to laugh- really, this was all going so splendidly well. Her two favourite subjects lay entwined, flesh searing flesh, lips lusciously bruising. They were well rested after their little siesta, and had wasted no time in seeking the other's body.

Had she wanted to, Kimi could have felt everything Sakura was feeling. Mind and body were very much the same in that fact. But of course, it would be out of the question to do such a thing. Kimi had no interest in physical pleasure. She was an animal, really, and so had little time for Sakura and Sasuke's type of fornication. She would enjoy watching and listening to them. This act was not out of primal instinct, but of affection, and to a cat this idea would always be fascinating.

Although, there was another reason as to why she did not want to feel what her dear Sakura was feeling.

Kimi smirked at the very thought, knowing finally that this was the time she could finally sink her claws into Sakura. This was where things became interesting.

All the transformations were culminating into one; the longer Kimi stayed with Sakura, the quicker the girl's equilibrium began to depend on having Kimi a part of her. It was no longer a question of mental pain. This was the serious bit.

The cat wasn't going to play games anymore.

Ah! Sakura looked so blissful. It was almost a shame Kimi'd have to shatter that for a short while. Almost.

The cat purred, knowing it was time to move in for the kill.

_Ah, my beautiful Sakura-Chan, I am so proud of you! _Kimi purred in delight. She nibbled at Inner-Sakura's fingers simply to bring the silly girl to her attention.

It was very necessary to distract Sakura when she was most vulnerable, and now Kimi had discovered the perfect time and place. Although, to grasp Sakura's attention when Sasuke was kissing and touching her passionately, is easier said than done.

_Well, from the look on your face, I can tell he is very good…_

Sakura turned her head inwardly towards Kimi and gazed at the cat with eyes glazed in pleasure. The girl was listening, but not enough to really process things. The Uchiha seemed deliciously distracting.

_You have finally achieved what you always wanted! You finally have Uchiha Sasuke… Oh yes! I am very proud of you…_

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, voice high and lust-filled. She was wanton with desire, and was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on Kimi's words.

Kimi was well aware of this. But the feline's relentlessness would never fail her. She pressed her claws into Sakura in an attempt to over-power Sakura's pleasured senses. She would have to be careful though. She still wanted the girl soft.

Sakura turned to Kimi again, still listening, but still moaning and raking her nails along Sasuke's taught back.

_What…? _Sakura stifled a moan. Sasuke was kissing her neck now.

_You have him Sakura… _Kimi smirked a devilish little smirk. _Sasuke is yours now, do you understand?_

Sakura's body convulsed with desire, but somehow she managed a small nod.

_Good, _The cat thought. _This is easier than I could have ever imagined… _

The cat purred and brushed against Sakura, but the girl failed to feel the silky fur; only the overwhelmingly consuming heat from the tiny body. It raised gooseflesh along her skin, but it was not from pleasure.

_Sakura… He is yours, because __**I **__have given him to you…_

_Wha… What?_ The words registered, and suddenly Sakura became far more aware of the cat's presence, rather than Sasuke's treatment. She watched the cat, confusion swimming in her expressive eyes. _What do you mean?_

The cat sighed, as if disappointed. _You have clearly missed the bigger picture. Such a shame. I thought you were smarter than this, Sakura. So… now I will have to explain. _The cat, now satisfied she had most of the girl's attention, sat up and scrutinised the young woman with eyes colder than Sakura had ever seen before. They didn't look like her stolen eyes anymore. _You see, my lovely, Uchiha Sasuke is, ultimately, my gift to you, for allowing me to use your body. _

Sakura watched the cat as hard as she could, but failed to gauge her expression.

_Without me you would never of had him. He is only interested in you now because of what I have done for you; for the power I have given you. _

The words stung Sakura, they stung her sickeningly, but she understood and it shamed her. She accepted the cat's words, convincing herself that they were the truth.

_Without me Sakura, you would be so lost, just as you were before. Now, because of me, you will return to Konohagakure a different person- a more __**interesting **__person. You are powerful now, and the Village will use and appreciate you. With me you are more powerful and desirable than you ever would have been on your own…_

The cat gazed at Sakura with all the seriousness her nefarious little mind could muster, but inwardly grinned triumphantly at the girl's total lack of retort. Now Sakura gazed desperately at Kimi, and a new emotion filled her eyes with salty tears.

_Remember it Sakura, and remember it well. Look at him. _Her intense presence forced Sakura do as she said. Sakura whipped her head to Sasuke and slowly the rapturous skill of his ministrations began to weaken; the voice of Kimi dulled all sensations.

Sasuke was immediately aware that Sakura's eyes followed his actions, and removed his eager lips from her collarbone to meet those pretty eyes. But he was not met with the lusty half-lidded expression he'd usually see painting her features. Instead, he was met with a terrible expression of shame and sadness.

Immediately, he was at a total loss.

The look made him hesitate and the pause was not lost on Sakura, unfortunately. She lowered her gaze in the most pitiful way imaginable, and the passion dissolved as quickly as it had formed. He was craned over her, supporting himself on his hands and knees, one leg in-between her bare thighs. It had been a comfortable position, but was now it was only awkward.

_We're going to fast, _He said to himself, annoyed that he'd got far too carried away. In less than two weeks they'd had numerous bouts of passionate sex, and Sakura had always seemed willing. But now it had probably caught up with her, and was time to take things slower. Sasuke had wondered how long it would take for this to happen.

_Quicker than I'd thought, apparently. _He thought bitterly, knowing full well that there would be no sex tonight, and probably for the next few days or… maybe _weeks. _Ah well, he could take it. Ninja's were supposedly masters of self-control, of course.

With a sigh, and another pained look from Sakura, Sasuke hooked his arms around her waist and toppled onto his side, forcing her with him. She was tense under his arm, so he pulled her closer and left a light kiss on her forehead.

It didn't make a difference.

"Sasuke… I-I…" She began, her voice horrendously awkward and pathetic. She was apologising, and he couldn't stand for that.

"Shhh, it's fine," He closed his eyes, and regretted the fact his voice held a tinge of disappointment. Well, that was only natural; his erection was solid as a rock, and Sakura seemed unaware that every time she fidgeted her thigh would brush against it.

It didn't look like he'd get any sleep tonight…

* * *

Another bundle of hours flashed by. Night had finally enveloped the twilight. Star's sat amongst the darkness, as if framing the brilliant, ethereal moon. The ocean kissed the sandy shoreline, and resumed the Land and Sea's never ending passion play with every silky wave.

Sakura watched the world outside the open bedroom window with eyes wide and drowned in self-loathing.

She truly was completely useless, wasn't she?

Kimi had not spoken to her since she lost Sasuke's interest, since she ruined their night… The cat was right. How could Sakura ever manage to keep all she had gained safe and secure without Kimi? Kimi was wiser, had seen more and seemed to understand everything human to a frightening degree. She'd travelled the world, only changing bodies because of the ones who pursued her- the ones who wanted to _kill _her.

Sakura had asked the question a few days ago. She'd asked why Kimi had to jump from body to body. The cat said it was because the bodies she possessed were not strong enough to keep the wicked exorcists away.

Sakura was strong enough though. Kimi was sure of that, and said that with her guidance and Sakura's abilities they could be unstoppable!

And it was true- Sakura had achieved so much on her own, but could achieve thingies she'd never dreamed of with the help of Kimi.

She'd already given her Sasuke…

_What more do I want? _She kept the question to herself, but knew she would soon have to face the pretty cat. She couldn't bear to feel so helpless any longer.

Meanwhile, in this dark silence, Kimi had been waiting patiently for Sakura's cry for help. The girl was analytical, so was probably just turning the situation over and over…

_Good. _Kimi grinned. _She will only see that I __**must**__ help her. She can't do anything without me anymore. _

She knew it was only a matter of minutes; the girl's feelings were becoming more and more excited.

_This is too easy… I was lucky that Sasuke liked her from the start. He is her weakness, but she is also his… And what a curious heart that man has. So bitter and twisted, although he never shows it on the outside! _

He reminded her of herself. She mused and laughed at this thought. Perhaps it would be fun to have a little bit of meddling with him too. It was easily done, given what cats like her could do.

However, there would always be a spanner in the works.

_Uzumaki Naruto… _The cat snarled his name. She detested the way he glared at Sakura in her cat form. He instinctively knew there was something amiss, and Kimi hated it. _The Kyuubi will be no problem. In fact, the beast will just sit around and watch the show… But that man is a problem._

Indeed, he was a problem. _But he doesn't know enough to became a hazard, _Kimi concluded, and the thought was soothing… _Oh yes. That idiot is no threat whatsoever_

_Kimi? _Sakura called. The cat noticed the voice tinged with resolution. _Kimi?_

The cat made herself known. _Yes? _She smirked and tilted her head as if sizing up the determined girl in front of her.

_Kimi… I-I don't want to lose anything… _Her expression was pained, yet strong. How adorable! _I wan to keep everything I've gained. And- and I…_

The cat grinned a pointy, devilish grin, full of fangs and menace. _You want __**more**__? Come now, there's nothing wrong with that…_

The cat sauntered towards her, eyes mad and full of sadistic delight. _I __**always **__want more. And trust me, my darling; with my help you will have anything you wish…_

Sakura swallowed hard, her throat suddenly so dry… The cat emanated a power Sakura would never think possible for such a tiny animal. It was as if Kimi'd grown a hundred times larger.

_Anything you want, Sakura… Just name it. Now, will give in to your own desires and allow me to help you fully?_

_Yes. _The word echoed off the walls of her mind.

_So… will you give your body over and __**trust **__me completely?_

… _Yes…_

_Then shall we begin?_

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him; perhaps it was the moonlight staining the room pale and silvery? Maybe it was the night's sorrowful symphony, mingling with the crash of tumbling waves? Perhaps it was the soft breeze teasing his naked flesh? He was too tired and blurry eyed to tell. 

But as the hazy clouds of sleep cleared and his rationale returned, Sasuke guessed it was the tickling fur of the stunning she-beast sprawled comatose beside him.

He gazed at her for a long moment, eyes still cloudy, and sighed. The memories of what had happened just a few short hours before crept up on him and he bashed his head inwardly at his ridiculously hasty actions. Why did he rush into this? It wasn't good for him or Sakura. Was it because his emotions were always too intense, too damned catatonic in the way they controlled his very soul?

No, no… It was probably because Sakura was so willing… Always so willing. Except tonight.

_She was fine until a while in… _He pondered. It didn't make sense.

But then again, what did make sense lately?

Inside, he grinned meekly, head wrought in slight confusion. What the Hell was going on? Then the conversation he'd had with Naruto came flooding back:

"_I'm just worried,"_

"_I know,"_

"_And you should be too," _

_But I __**am **__worried. I __**don't **__trust what's inside her… _Sasuke thought in bitter disgust. _There's nothing I can do about it either. _

Sakura was never _Sakura_ in her cat form. She was something inhuman. She was a terror to those who cared for her. She was intimidating then and "intimidating" didn't really suit Sakura. Not in her everyday form.

A thousand thoughts still bouncing around his mind, Sasuke's eyes began to grow used to the light, and his attention was deterred away from those concerns. He let his eyes gaze over figure with both fascinated wonderment, an emotion seldom seen on those handsome features. Something was amiss with Sakura; there was something different, something strange about her skin. The moonlight splashed over her figure, but did not turn her delicate skin pale silver. Instead, her skin held a glint of gold. Curiously he let his hand graze her skin, but quickly pulled away as he felt the silky plush of newly grown fur.

He blinked in surprise, now noticing the smooth covering of tawny fur catch the light and shimmer like gold across her skin.

Never before had he seen anything quite so bizarre, yet still astoundingly attractive. He let his hands wander, caressing every part of her, and her skin had never felt so wonderfully silken. Sasuke pushed the sheets aside and flipped her over onto her back gently, now too engrossed to stop.

Sakura groaned through her dead sleep, having become surprising difficult to rouse. Sasuke was beyond caring though; he was a very curious person, and this was just too much to let go.

This was the cat. He knew that much, knew that Sakura seemed to become more cat-like everyday, knew that the little beast had more power over her than anyone else. But he didn't care. Her smell… her _scent… _was intoxicating. Her texture was intoxicating… her _warmth _was intoxicating…

What was so different about her now? She was attractive before, but what made him wild and flush with desire now? He needed to know.

He knelt in between her legs, eyes so wide and delighted as his hands slid, over her neck, her collar, her breasts, her stomach, her pelvis, her thighs… and all as soft and glossy as chinchilla fur. It was stunning. It wasn't hair, it wasn't bristly, or thick or annoying, it was _fur. _And he'd never felt anything like it.

Sakura finally came round and began to arch and writhe under his deliciously calloused fingers. She didn't know he was stroking a fur she never knew was there, it felt like he was making love to her with his hands, baring his fascination and bewilderment for all to see. She needn't open her eyes. She could already visualise his rapt expression.

"Hmm," She hummed, and smiled at his attentions. She felt like a doted pet, excited and thrilled by her owner's blissful affection.

_But Sasuke does not own you, my love, _Kimi whispered in the back of her mind. Oh, dearest Kimi! How wonderful and loving she seemed to be! She made Sasuke love her like this. Sakura could never pay back such a tremendous gift. _Remember that. He will never own you, for I own your heart now. Am I not correct?_

"Yes…" Sakura grinned and her eyes slowly cracked open to tiny, gleaming slits. Kimi gave this to Sakura. She gave her the final push towards her Sasuke; she'd beat the final nail in the bridge joining them together in lust- something that Sakura could never be too grateful for. Kimi had made her _something, _had made her something of power, and of fear. And she will make her more than she is already. This was a desire Sakura had never known to possess, but since she saw the looks of impressed astonishment she'd never felt so _proud _of herself. The only time she'd ever felt like that was the time she'd smashed a massive crater into the ground as Hatake Kakashi arrogantly reckoned he could catch her from underneath.

_Oh, how silly he'd been! _The look on his face then had been darkly satisfying, but the look she'd seen etched on his features as she emerged dripping with blood and torn shards of flesh stuck in her teeth had been miles beyond satisfying. Sakura wanted to see it again. She wanted to relish in it, wanted to see _everyone's faces _like that…

_But first thing's first my love- remember who you are entertaining! We will talk about all that later… _The cat scolded her firmly, but then added with a wickedly mad grin._ Enjoy the rest of your evening. _

And Sakura chuckled, chuckled as the cat's presence slowly died away, until it was virtually invisible. Now she could give all of her attention to Sasuke; now she could feed this aching sexual appetite he'd whipped up with those wandering fingers.

Her hands stretched out to reach him, her fingers smoothing through his gorgeous hair. Sasuke glanced up with eyes that glinted dark and ravenous, his hands still stroking her fur, but as soon as he saw the face of his lust-filled Sakura, his hands stopped and Sasuke travelled up towards her face.

His chest ran alongside hers, sparkling a marvellous friction of tingling skin. Sakura arched her back, unable to contain her rapture as she ground her body into his, unable to stifle the moan as he teased her with a surprise hip thrust.

He grinned at her wantonness. Her neediness. All thoughts of slowing the relationship down left him. No one could ever criticise him for this, not when she had a face like that. No one could turn a face like that down… well; they were queer if they did, at least.

His lips brushed along hers, his tongue slipping out to encourage them open. Sakura opened her mouth, teasing him in, bearing her hunger to him like a starved animal.

Sasuke groaned, deep and throatily as Sakura ground her hips into his, as she raked her inhuman nails along his back, as her tongue drove him wild. He was trying not to rush… he was _desperate _not to rush… But Sakura was unyielding; she wanted it now, every pore in her body screamed for it. Every silken strand of hair was on end, was completely engrossed in this wonderful pleasure. She was more sensitive than usual- that he knew. Cats seemed to surpass humans in most physical qualities, so why not use the heightened touch sensitivity?

"Sasuke…" She hummed, forming the syllables alongside his lips so he could feel, as well as hear her whisper his name. He smirked beside her lips. She pouted, and thrust her firm hips toward his erection.

Sasuke managed to contain his throaty groan, but could not suppress the violent shudder that prickled every muscle in his body deliciously. Sakura had felt it and arched with the feeling, happy to find Sasuke was lavishing kisses along her throat and neck.

And so it was decided; they'd skip the foreplay- or rather return to where they had left off in the late afternoon.

"You," Sasuke hissed, his mouth now beside her ear; his breath sending shivers along her spine. "Rush into things too much,"

Sakura turned her to face his until their noses touched. "And you're complaining?"

Sasuke chuckled, then rearranged himself so he lay right between her thighs, positioning himself so his erection tickled her opening. "I meant it with regards to everything,"

But Sakura didn't hear him, and she would not hear him. She bucked her hips with impatience, now viciously passionate for his sex. His body was tormenting her, and she both loved and hated it at the same time.

"Sasuke!" She demanded, but he only chuckled again. He slid a little of himself inside her, watching with the utmost fascination and smugness as she whimpered and wriggled.

"You rush into things too much. We need to take things slower. And I think you need to be careful with the _cat _Sakura," He told it to her face, eyes locked and serious.

But Sakura was beyond listening. She'd agree to anything he'd say, if only he'd give her what she wanted.

So, Sakura nodded.

Sasuke smirked, not really believing she cared for anything he'd said. She hadn't even heard it, probably. But that could come tomorrow. They had plenty of time. They were scheduled to leave in the morning and make their way back to Konohagakure at a leisurely pace. They'd talk it over then. But now, there were more important matters.

"Sasuke!" Sakura growled again, and bucked her hips, taking Sasuke by surprised as she joined them fully. Her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing her to grind her hips onto him forcefully.

The Uchiha quivered above her, totally enveloped by the feeling her warmth created, totally engrossed in her body.

_Bloody impatient..._

Slowly, he began to thrust gently, earning pleasured moans from Sakura. Her hands tugged his head to hers, their lips finding each other.

They groaned together, rocked together and shivered together. So desire-sodden and wanton their sex became neither could hold back and soon Sasuke was thrusting hard and fast, whilst kissing her lips and plundering her mouth for all it was worth.

Sakura struggled to keep their kiss alight; she was struggling with keeping in rhythm with Sasuke as it was. Now all she could do was whimper and writhe and moan until he brought her to a place where nothing mattered, to the place where it was only them and their roaring desire… To the place someone should share with only a select few.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out his name as her orgasm burst through her body, quenching her lust and milking Sasuke of his own.

The Uchiha jerked his hips for a final time, emitting a low grunt as the pleasure turned everything hazy and dream-like. He collapsed on Sakura in a panting heap, only mildly distracted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Silently, they bathed in the afterglow, listening to the night that suddenly sounded so loud.

After a while, Sasuke shifted onto his side as both became too hot. He locked contented eyes with Sakura as she rumbled a deep purr of satisfaction. She shimmied close to him, and snuggled so her purr's vibrations soothed his body into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Sakura gazed wistfully at the sleeping man. It was a wonder, really, how a man such as Uchiha Sasuke could ever appear helpless or vulnerable. But he always managed it in his sleep. Since she'd seen him sleep as a twelve-year-old boy, nothing had changed.

_My poor Sasuke…_ Sakura allowed her fingers to brush his soft cheek. It made her so sad to think he'd had such a dreadful life; it made her eyes water to think that he would never recover from the betrayal his elder brother had scarred him with.

_We will help Sasuke, my dear, _The cat emerged form her hiding place, obviously concerned by the feelings of sadness and pity tormenting her vessel. That wouldn't do at all, so Kimi purred and soothed and relaxed Sakura until she the girl was fast asleep and dreaming. Oh, what a fantastic night this turned out to be!

_Yes. We shall help dear Sasuke indeed…_

* * *

Argh, I fuckin hate seagulls !

Bwaaaaaah! I wrote a lemon O.O! That was completely spontaneous too ;p Whacha think? Perhaps I should put a warning up? Hmm.

So… this one was darker than the rest (I think anyway) and it'll get meaner and meaner still.

BUT! For those who have been reading, I thank you sooooo much for continuing X3 I value your support more than anything and am sorry I don't update often- am trying to amend that. I also apologise for any spelling/grammar errors. You know, you check and check and check- then spell check and you still friggin miss some! Grrr! Ooh. And I'm British… and having read quite a few fanfics, I notice I spell a considerable amount differently lol. Sorry about that to all you non-British people XD

Ooh and to the reviewers, thank you for your splendid reviewing. I appreciate it a lot ta. And thank you to runwithskizzers cos she listens to my moaning and groaning (especially the kiddy fic lol)

So, to all you fellow SasuSaku lemon-lovin-pervs I give you this attempt. Wasn't meant to be graphic. Got the idea from stroking my cat XD No, no… I swear I'm not into bestiality… (He's a fit cat tho, I'll give him that)

Till next time.

Amserxxx


	8. Chapter 8 A Visitor

I apologise for the spectacularly late update. I have explained all in my bio lol. One of many New Years resolutions: Update my fanfiction at a reasonable pace.

So anyway, thanks for taking your time reading and reviewing. I think I owe you peeps some correspondence, too!

Skiz: I ain't spoken to you for blummin' ages m'dear! How are you? How are all the ficcies going?

Odat: Your comment made me laugh _so_much XDDDD "I am not _just_a pervert; I am a _classy pervert, _thank you very much," Fabulous.

Merridaine: XD Fur fetish. Never saw it as that lol. But can you imagine if that leaked out and all the lovely ladies of Konoha began walking around with unshaven legs? Sass would never be able to show his face in public again XDD

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I _hate_seagulls cos they've a problem with me. Where I live we're infested with the sodding vermin (because there's a friggin seagull _sanctuary_near by) Bastards. They're HUGE and VICIOUS. The worst birds in the world. Almost been attacked three times, was completely at random as well- and these bitches can full-on kill. K.I.L.L. AND they rip open the rubbish bags (then the lunatics at the _sanctuary_blame_us _for the diseases they catch from the rubbish- FUCK OFF) Well it could go on and on. But I shall stop the rant there before it mutates to something else. XD And thank you for calling my lemon delicious- you've inspired summin there XD And in regards to Kimi- you ain't seen nuttin' yet.

And thankies to DarknessFlameWolf (especially, as I believe you've stuck by this story from the start ;)) xxx1xxx, Laura-chan, DarkAngelRakell, STEVEO 352 and kunoichikeiko13. There will be more SasuSaku soon X3

**The Cat- Chapter Eight**

A reef of cloud and purperly light mingled in the twilight of the chill, early autumn evening. Summer had slowly bled into autumn, and now the speckles of yellow and brown in the trees became all the more prominent. It was always startling; the swift transition from summer to autumn. How quick the cold was to nip at uncovered skin, and how swift the darkness seemed roll through the pale indigo skies. September had arrived and August was left in the past.

Not that the Fire Country felt it particularly acutely; most thought the Fire Country had it easy, weather-wise. No snow, and the weather kept mainly mild throughout the year.

_But still, they will complain,_Thought the girl, whilst she sat on the highest ridge, observing the hidden village through eyes icier than a northern, winter rain._They'll never find complete happiness; they never do. They'll never be content. They'll always want more, and more, and more… _

"Until it's too late, and then they'll have nothing," The girl, Nyoko, whispered, her eyes afire behead their chilling exterior. Her long, tangled hair tickled her face as the wind wisped its silvery curls into a worse degree of disarray. Her dewy, sometimes lifeless complexion caught the sky's purple hue.

Her mind cast back as she watched the bustling life bellow and remembered life before her own possession. She had been neither rich nor poor, her parents owning a butcher shop. She had excelled in what education had been offered and worked hard her entire life. She was ambitious and rather pretty, with a strong and steely attitude inherited from her mother. But however much she may have excelled in studies and society it had never been enough.

She chuckled, smiling wickedly, smiling like a mad woman, though she had never felt saner her entire life. It was clear now, the thick mist lifted. There was no more mystery and for reasons she could not decipher, this left her empty, like a cracked egg shell, where the chick had hatched and gone, so the shell was simply left to rot.

That was the weakness they all had. Their Achilles' Heel. It was what made them such easy targets. Instead of seeing what they already had, instead of focusing on what was truly precious to them, they were always never happy with what life had handed them. The cat had possessed her, used her, used her ambition, and although she picked life, there was nothing precious to return to. And so Nyoko travelled and helped others under these venomous spirits' spells.

She wondered what the girl was like, what this _kunoichi_ was like. Seems that even the most disciplined of people thought mostly of themselves.

"What's Kimi shown you?" Nyoko wondered aloud. There were so much, so many forgotten things in the world. The many talents of cats was one these, the cautions of possession as well.

The Cat's – as Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf had now been dubbed- reputation was growing. She was all too happy to deviate from her original medical profession to go on A and S-rank missions and up-hold the honour of her Country through War.

Fear of The Cat was building throughout the countries and the girl was becoming such an inspiration.

Funny how people reacted differently, wasn't it? Years before in Nyoko's day, if one were found to be possessed, they would be hung drawn and quartered without a second thought. The Leaf thought they could control Kimi; thought that they could harness her power through Sakura- who they thought had control over Kimi.

_It's laughable, really, how clueless and blind they are. How is it that they know so little? How can a shinobi village be so naïve and trusting?_

Starlings twittered in the trees surrounding her, and as she twitched her sensitive ears to their cries, she counted every individual bird. Twenty-eight birds, all jittery and challenging prey. She would hunt them in a minute, to pass time.

Nyoko closed her eyes, completely abandoning her senses to the wild. Water, somewhere, in the distance, trickled in a small stream to the East. Smells of the birds above, the town below and the swaying trees to her sides filled her nostrils in a delicious profusion of heady scents. The feathery touch of the wind on her skin felt comforting, like a cool, flimsy blanket.

But that blanket suddenly became rough and uncomfortable. A new, yet annoyingly familiar smell met her sensitive nose and she drew in a long, tired breath, exhaling after a deep moment, just before her complexion became tinged with purple from oxygen deprivation.

It was an effort to breathe in again.

"Nyoko-San," Hotaru said behind her, his wolfish grin curving his smooth, velvet voice. Nyoko ignored him, choosing to settle her attention on the swallows as they swooped high above.

Hotaru hesitated, waiting for a response or simple acknowledgement. He was given no such notice. He cocked his head to the side, as if calculating the next move. His eyes glimmered like amber pearls in the purple dusk.

Like a predator on the cusp of a kill, he sauntered towards Nyoko, grinning, as she made no attempt to neither move nor curse him. He watched, transfixed, as the wind swayed stray strands of her tangled locks.

Only when his hand went to smooth the silvery strands did she turn her head, eyes ablaze.

"Hmmmn?" She hummed, expressionless. "What do you want?"

Hotaru was happy to finally have her attention, and so proceeded to settle himself next to her. He lowered his body lazily, with little grace, watching the sunset with an ironic smile. His ears prickled with the sounds of the village below. He strained his hearing to the maximum, grinning slyly as he picked up tiny fragments of information.

"The Cat is on the tip of everyone's tongue, it seems," The grin remained.

Nyoko could not hear as he could, but did not doubt his words. She had been close enough to hear them first hand, to see the mouths the comments came from, had seen the wonder and admiration as The Cat was gossiped about so freely.

It filled her with nothing but disgust.

"I know," She said impatiently, angry and frustrated for the fools in the valley covered in trees. "I hate their blind ignorance,"

"Oh I agree," The wolf man nodded. "It's ridiculous, if not shameful for such a society that boasts about its heritage and its utilisation of the ancient arts… How could such a people be so unaware when the ones closest to her have already seen the consequences of Possession?"

"They probably do not see Kimi as much a threat, not as powerful," Nyoko's eyes sharpened; the light was dimming. "Which, I suppose is true, in some ways, but the girl is at risk, as is anyone who is close to her. As is the next person Kimi will choose to victimise,"

They fell silent, calmly mulling over the words. After a matter of minutes, Nyoko looked over at Hotaru. His mocking gaze never faltered, and the woman realised his contempt for the world would never disappear.

The thought spurred her on, and her argumentative nature was challenged by the thoughts he never voiced. It angered her; she wanted to change the world, he just simply wished to stand and watch the pain and destruction take its toll, just as it had with his own life.

"Hotaru,"

His eyes swivelled towards her; his skin was tinged blue by the darkening sky.

Nyoko extended her hand, fingers flexing as she laid her palm on his chest, the spot where the beat of his heart lumbered on. He made not attempt to stop her; he did not change his expression.

_There, _Miraculously, she felt the heart that had thumped for maybe half a millennia through the thick material. It did not change its beat.

Now, it was her turn to smile pitifully. Standing up, she removed her hand from his chest. She cast her gaze to the village, then to the sky. She knew what she must do.

"You have no heart, Hotaru. Yours shrivelled up centuries ago… That is nothing more than a cheap replacement- an insurance policy, so that no one will recognise what you are," She stepped past him, back straight and legs knowing he will not follow, even if what she was about to do was forbidden.

His eyes followed her as she went, their gaze loosing the contempt and adopting the predatory leer. He smiles at her innocence and righteousness of spirit.

_She's cute when she's all self-righteous. _Well, the flame was not extinguished then. She still lingered to life vehemently, even if the fingers were slipping. Ironically though, she still did not realise that their kind needed no heart to pump the liquid life through their veins.

* * *

She slid through the swaying trees like a slick otter through water, driving through the flush green foliage fast as a bullet. She knew the route through the forest like the back of her hand, having grown up here and living her entire life beside these woods. This place would always be her home, no matter what form she took. This was her domain.

She emerged from the trees in her smallest form, a ginger tabby, with her whole bottom half white and eyes that gleamed like ripe limes in the sunlight. She avoided the crowded areas as she wandered home, knowing that she'd be recognised and probably tossed about before she transformed back to her human self.

The Cat was a novelty, as well as a weapon, and didn't they know it.

_They love you Sakura, they love you because we are together, _and Kimi would whisper these words and her heart would burn with pride, pride with what she had become and achieved. She believed she could never have gained this much recognition, even with her skills and the techniques both Hatake Kakashi and the Fifth had taught her. Kimi had taken her hand and lead her to the next level, and had given all she had desired.

Namely Sasuke. Her joy in finally joining with the man who she had found no confidence, no knowledge in how to approach or seduce him… Kimi had given her everything and Sakura had no idea how she would ever repay the cat. Sasuke craved and burned for her, as she in turn had done so in life that seemed to have ended a whole eternity ago. Perhaps if she had been aware of his own feelings and trepidations before Kimi had played puppet master, Sakura would not have been so hopeless in initiating something between them.

Communication of any sort had never been Sasuke's strong point, anyway.

So, really, there was no one finger to point the blame. Lack of communication was a terrible thing and, in the end, you reap what you sow.

But these thoughts never occurred to Sakura. Was she blinded by her knew lust and love for life? Or was it because her mind was no longer her own? There was a second occupant who, although she was quite unaware, was beginning to amount some sway in the way Sakura thought. Kimi's influence was growing and Sakura was being completely consumed, like night enveloping day.

A purple twilight lit the sky, and far to the West the sky was turning an inky blue. The Moon, pale and translucent faded into being for another twelve hours or so. Swallows flipped through the pale sky, singing and twittering a song she could now understand more clearly with these animal ears.

There was a scent on the wind she did not recognise. Feline like hers, but not like other cats. It was larger, as she could become. It smelt wild and untamed.

_It is a wild cat, _Kimi said,_it is nothing more than a wild cat, Sakura. We should be home now._

But Sakura hesitated. She was unsure as to why, but something drew her to the thicket. Kimi grew impatient and urged her on.

_Yes… you're right, let's go._

* * *

_That is her, _The body was unmistakeable, her presence undeniable. _That is Kimi, Kimi and the girl. _

Nyoko had smelt her by chance and followed her path, making sure she kept downwind so the other cat would have less of a chance of finding her. The swallows were too stupid to alert the cat, and Nyoko had made sure she did not accidentally disturb them, for that could trigger the birds into a frenzy and give away her presence.

But of course, she was not looking for an audience with the girl; that would over step the mark and anyway, it would do no good for the moment.

Nyoko watched, still as a statue, slowing her heart and breath so neither was audible enough for the other half-animal to hear. She watched as the other cat's eyes flashed like emerald flames in the purple dusk, large and still curious to a world she was had only just been thrust into.

_Perfectly naïve. _Nyoko thought with bitter resentment. _Too trusting of something she doesn't understand… _

The cat Sakura suddenly turn on its padded heels and leapt into the thicket; a pale flicker against the deep green forest.

_Such a pity. _

* * *

The streets were crowded, full of people who'd step on her and walk on without knowing. It was a relief to be crawling across the building rooftops, away from the throngs of people where she'd be turned to mush.

It was a marvel, really, all the strong, lithe bodies- not an unfit chump insight. They wandered along the streets, dressed in form-hugging fabric and armour, some wearing masks depicting animals she was all too familiar with; the cats brought a smile to her feline lips.

She sniffed the air, whiskers twitching in the breeze. Nyoko hoped she wouldn't have to see much more of this place, as fascinating as it was. The longer she stayed here, the more conspicuous she'd become. Shinobi were known for their sharpness, it would be only a matter of time before someone notices something odd about her presence, notices how her chakra differs from that of the other domestic cats.

But most alarming of all, the chance of running into Kimi was far higher if she stayed any longer than she had to.

Luckily, the wind was with her.

_Not far now. _She sped into the dark nooks and crannies, her little body squeezing and leaping, dislocating and twisting unlike anything human. When she leaped, it was as if she flew. She traipsed along branches and railings, surprised and awed by the architectural genius of the Leaf. It was as if the village was built around the trees.

Finally, Nyoko came to a halt, looking down at a pathway in between two buildings; she stood atop the higher of the two. She leapt down the wall, claws skimming the rough stone, until landing safely and coming face to face with a tall, green door.

Her senses tingled. Fur prickled and stood up on end. It was true, he was powerful, grossly more powerful than she'd ever imagined. She had followed his scent, knowing it would lead to someone who'd listen.

Taking in a deep breath, her body grew, ached, joints popped back into place, and she stood up tall.

Now, as a human, she extended her reach to the wooden door. Her hand balled into a fist and knocked lightly at the hard surface.

A crash came from inside the building, something that sounded like the clash of books or scrolls against a glass.

"Fuck!" The occupant spat, too quiet for normal ears. Nyoko glanced around impatient and nervous. She was a human now; people would ask questions if they noticed her. She sniffed the air. People were coming.

She rapped on the door again.

"I'm comiiiing!" A voice inside wailed, getting louder as he stomped towards the door.

Voices echoed down the lane, Nyoko fidgeted. She needed no enhanced hearing to decipher their jaunty laughs.

_Shit. _She cursed inwardly._What is he doing?_

The voices grew louder; their shadows betrayed their proximity, and as the creaky latch was unbolted and the door flew open, Nyoko disappeared.

A tall blond man with broad shoulders stood at the door, blinking stupidly when he met with thin air.

"What the…?" He peered down the alleyway, left and right, just as the group of rowdy men came into view. They called out to him, and he smiled back. "All right?"

It was perfect; it gave the cat-Nyoko the finest opportunity the slink her sleek little body around his legs and into the flat, unnoticed.

* * *

By the time Sakura reached the Uchiha estate, only fringes of twilight were left visible, and where the darkness had taken hold the stars twinkled like hundreds of flickering candles against thick, black curtains. The evening was chilly; her breath turned to snowy vapour in the air.

She leapt through the kitchen window, the window that was always left ajar for her. It was never a problem; Konoha never had much theft, so there was never any reason to be overly conscious about security.

Her padded feet connected with the kitchen floor, and there she made her great transformation. Her limbs stretched, organs ballooned. It was not an entirely unpleasant sensation, but not the most comfortable.

_Where is Sasuke? _She wondered, unable to sense Sasuke's presence. He would probably be late, still at ANBU headquarters, writing up a mission review. Sadly, for shinobi of this age, it was not permissible to skip the torments of bureaucracy. _It's no wonder there're so many missing-nin…_

The kitchen was chilly too, seeing as the window had been left open. Goose-rash raced across her skin. She leant across the counter-top and shut the window; it shut with a strangled squeal and Sakura was left, beginning to warm-up in the dark kitchen. She gazed around, straining her human eyes. Kimi had settled somewhere Sakura couldn't find; she was tired and needed a rest. The late evening, now, was Sasuke and Sakura time, but there was no Sasuke to spend it with.

For the first time in what suddenly seemed like years, Sakura was alone.

…

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya' later, bye!" Naruto grinned, laughing slightly, at the passers-by. They shouted back, and in response he waved, and closed the door.

Nyoko watched, as he turned round, head shaking slightly and face still painted with that wide, boyish grin. She heard him sigh, but knew from the tone that it wasn't because he was tired or fed-up. He was a cheerful person, she could fathom that much.

It was always a gamble- the containers of the Bijuu were easily corrupted. Power is power, after all, and within the humanoid spectrum of thinking, power has no limits.

_The Kyuubi… _Well, this was an honour. It was rare for creatures of her nature to progress that far. Nyoko couldn't help but feel the awe the being' s mere existence conjured within her. For a moment, she was rigid, as if she'd been locked in ice, as if she were made of stone. She hid under the settee, her eyes glued to the man walking about his apartment.

Uzumaki Naruto was not what she had expected. His aura, despite the lingering scent of death and destruction brought by the Kyuubi, was nothing but pure and friendly. Had he not the beast sealed within his belly, there would probably be nothing sinister about him whatsoever.

_What an intriguing person. _The little cat wondered, eyes following his steady feet, his strong body; the caring face.

In that moment, she was completely certain that he would do anything for a friend be it: lie, cheat, beg, steal, fuck, kill and more.

Uzumaki Naruto would do anything to help a friend in need.

* * *

The metallic whine of the filer scratched at his ears. Sasuke's left eye quivered in annoyance as the unnecessary noise clawed at his volatile mood. His body trembled ever so slightly from the vicious impatience that wracked his brain. Sasuke was in serious danger from allowing this menial task to escalate to something much, much more tedious than before.

Arguably, it wasn't his fault. His mind was preoccupied, on things much more intellectually (and indeed, physically) stimulating than filing. The culprit was simple Biology. The fiendish thing stole his concentration, reminded him that there were a million and one other things he could be doing at this very moment- something far more exciting than filing. It had a name too, a very pretty name, one that matched the pink of her hair and the green of her eyes.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood in his kitchen, brewing some tea. It had not occurred to him that something was looming behind him, that something was not quite right. It was probably because his mind already preoccupied.

"Sakura-chan…" He sighed, eyes misty as they watched the kettle boil on the hob. "What's happening to you…?"

_Worried much, boy? _The Kyuubi leered, his voice mocking and tinged with amusement. _Such a pity… you should be happy._

Naruto said nothing. _What's the point? _It was clear as day for anyone; Sakura was happy, much happier than she'd been in years. That thing inside her was no different to the monster inside himself- he'd taken that argument to Tsunade, too. But the woman had faith in Sakura, and was clearly under the impression that the girl knew what she was doing. Tsunade had claimed him to be biased- which _was _true, in many respects- but did not excuse the possibility that there was something not quite right going on.

Naruto was by no means a suspicious man. He was outgoing, cheerful, and optimistic- he preferred to trust rather than suspect any day. Except these days.

_You should be happy boy… Be happy for her… You'll never win, not now, anyway. _

"Well, I think you should fuck right off," He growled low, hating the way that _creature _thought it knew anything (Naruto hated admitting this, but the Kyuubi tended to be pretty correct when talking about these things- he did, after, see everything Naruto saw).

_Oh I would, boy, I'd be out of here like a bat out of Hell, but it won't happen will it?_

"Hey, my day's already ruined, fluffy, so please keep your crap to yourself,"

_Haahahaaahaaa! _The Kyuubi truly loved this boy; he was such fun to windup. _Ah, you silly child, you should understand more than others what the underlining issue is. _

"Just bugger off,"

_All right boy, I shall leave you now… but before I go, I'd turn around, if I were you._

"…What?" Naruto puzzled over those last words, until his senses clicked into place and the Kyuubi's words made sense. Something was behind him, and he foolishly missed it, wrapped in his own concerns.

In seconds, his monstrous chakra flared and Naruto turned round, poised on the offensive. His body whipped around, eyes searched an empty doorway that showed an unchanged portrait of the living room.

Naruto was staring at nothing.

_What the…? _Then he noticed it, the purr. Slowly his eyes travelled downwards, towards the purr.

"Ah…"

A little grey cat, with wide, bright eyes watched him, curiously, the rumbling in her throat and twitchy swish of her elegant tail, conveyed her excitement.

Naruto gawped at it, quite perplexed. What does one say to an animal that appears to gaze up at you with total understanding and expectancy? Where the hell did it come from, anyway?

Naruto stared at it stupidly, until he sensed the scent that wasn't quite right. The recognition painted his face, and the silver cat appeared to grin at his reaction.

"You're…" He said, but his voice trailed away as the cat morphed into her human form. If Naruto's jaw could have dropped to the floor, it certainly would have done so. "You're like-"

The woman leant on the doorframe, glittering eyes taking him in like a lioness sizing up her prey.

"Sakura?" She said in a calm voice deepened by time. Her sparkling eyes seemed to flash with awe as they continued to travel across his body. "Oh yes, I know all about _her. _But what about you, _Uzumaki Naruto…_ I presume the Kyuubi-" Her eyes flickered to his stomach, and she grinned. "-has told you nothing?"

Naruto cocked a confused eyebrow,_what the fuck's going on? _He backed up against a kitchen countertop.

The girl walked towards him, slow and steady. Naruto took in the pale profile, the tense stature, and knew that everything about this woman was _wrong_. She saw his thoughts, as if they were engraved across his forehead.

"Why so shocked, Naruto?" She asked, though already knowing the answer.

_You shouldn't be alive. _Naruto thought, but was unsure whether he should say it or not. What would it matter if he did? Didn't she already know the answer?

The woman was barely an inch away from him and gradually stepping closer. Her hands extended to roam his firm stomach, across the Kyuubi seal. Naruto's heart was in his throat.

"Why so shocked?" She repeated.

"You go against nature in every single fucking way," He said quickly, as if the words would save his skin.

To his shock and surprise, the girl slapped him hard across the face. "Not in _every _way, Naruto," She used two fingers to push his face towards hers. "You must understand that. I am not unnatural, just as Sakura is not unnatural. Can you understand this?"

Naruto simply shook his poor head.

"Hm. I see," The woman moved away slightly, head tipped to the side. "Then we must talk, and I suggest we move to somewhere more comfortable to discuss matters,"

Again, Naruto simply gawped, but this time he managed to flail his arms in the direction of the living room.

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he walked into the building he occupied within the Uchiha compound. "I'm back,"

He walks through the hallway. There is no answer, but he knows where she's situated, he can feel her chakra like he could feel the cool night air on his skin. She was in the living room.

"Sakura?" He called her name louder. She didn't return his call, and as he strode nearer and nearer to her chakra signature, he became slightly worried. Was she here? Yes. Was she all right? He'd find out now…

_Why am I fucking worried…? _Perhaps the day had been just that little bit too long. His nerves were on edge and he needed something potently alcoholic, quickly.

He rushed into the living room, relieved to find Sakura asleep and peaceful splayed across a sofa, an opened sake bottle held loosely in her slender fingers. Sasuke crouched beside her and smiled softly, entirely unguarded, allowing his palm to cup her smooth, smooth cheek.

Sakura stirred in her sleep, emitting a deep, sleepy hum. Her wide eyes cracked open. Upon recognising him, her lips curved into a smile. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke nodded and kneaded her cheek with his rough thumb. "Yes?"

"Are you injured?" She whispered, and Sasuke smelt the sake on her breath.

"No, Sakura, I'm not," He placed an arm under her knees and the one stroking her cheek to the bottle beside the settee. As Sasuke moved it out of his pathway, he noticed it was empty. "Why do you ask?" He lifted her.

Sakura melted into him, her long, slender neck craning so she could nuzzle into the sensitive spot where his neck met his torso. Her hands clutched at his shirt. "You were late; I was worried you'd been attacked,"

"What, in the middle of Konoha?" Sasuke scoffed and squeezed her slightly.

"I know, I know…" She smiled at her silliness, her needless worry. "But I was worried about you, like I didn't know where you were," Sasuke read the drunken slur in her voice, and at this point wish he'd just put under a bloody genjutsu. "Although I knew exactly where you were, but I felt… helpless? You know? Like I couldn't reach you and never would and then I started crying and took the bottle and couldn't stop and-"

"Sakura, don't worry, I'm here now," Sasuke said, using whatever softness he could conjure. "And-"

"But I knew where you were, Sasuke, I _knew, _but it was like some part of me, some, cold, cold part of me didn't…" She wanted to cry. "I love you _so much_, it _hurts_, you know that?"

"Yes, Sakura, I know, and I also know that you are going to be dead tomorrow morning, now calm down,"

"But Sasuke, when I felt so confused, so lonely, it was like I loved you like a … _like I don't know what, Sasuke_!" Sakura pulled his attention to her, and the conviction, even if it was drunken conviction, was more than convincing. It stopped Sasuke in his tracks. Her expression worried him, but most of all, it tore his insides to shreds.

* * *

"You may call me Nyoko," The wild girl said, whilst sipping her refreshing green tea.

"Nyoko-San, eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Unlike the woman sitting opposite him, he had decided to opt for something a little more heavy-duty, namely Vodka. "I had no idea things like you went by proper names,"

"Don't you dare berate or associate me with things that aren't my _fault_," She snapped, but when the bitterness failed to leave the Kyuubi-man's face, she threw him a glare that would've made even Hotaru quake.

"Berate you? You know, I should waste you right here and-"

"_If _you want your stupid friend's life, then you'll shut the fuck up, you imbecile," At this point, Nyoko gulped down the remnants of her tea. "I will take no bull shit from you, is that crystal clear Uzumaki Naruto? Or are you going to look to the Kyuubi for help instead? Hm?"

Naruto, heeding her words, kept his mouth shut tight.

"Good," She said, and seemed to mull over her next few words. "So, tell me, firstly… what do you know of cat spirits?"

"Not a lot, to be honest,"

"What, do you mean nothing, then?"

"Yes,"

"Well… What do you know of cats in general, then?"

"Nothing, really," Naruto replied. The girl sat and stared at him silently. _Odd looking, _he thought, _quite beautiful, but odd looking… DEAD looking… _

"Ah," Nyoko seemed to share a private joke. "All right then, I will make this as short as possible. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Okay… Cats, you must understand, have a considerably different mentality to dogs. They are sometimes described as "fickle", but in truth, all they really want is to be free, to not be confined… Do you know, in some cultures, cats are a sign of liberty, of freedom?"

Naruto shook his head. "I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?"

"Indeed you do. However, this is only the introduction. You must understand that cats are freethinkers, loyalty being more a bargain than selflessness. Their own survival is priority. Understand? Good… You must also be aware that in another culture, cats are said to be the Keepers- lets say "guardians of the underworld", if you will… And this, to some extent, is true. Cats do have links with the dead-"

"Sorry, I've lost you,"

"Then I suggest you put you the alcohol _down. _As I was saying, cats have links with the dead, in that-"

"They _see _ghosts?" Naruto laughed. "That they control ghosts, and that they bring luck and can predict the weather? Pfffft,"

_These are myths._ _What the hell has she been smoking, for fuck's sake? _Naruto shook his head; he did not believe. This was all crazy and he would have told her so, had the china teacup not connected with his head.

"_Shiiiiiit! WHAT THE FUUUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _Naruto wailed, holding his head in his hands. He went to stand, but a weight held him to the sofa.

"You will listen, you buffoon," Nyoko snarled, her pupils thin and dangerous, the hands on Naruto's shoulders digging their sharp claws into the tight flesh. "You will listen, if you wish to save you pathetic little friend… Now shut up,"

"_All right,_" The blond spat. "But you are going to get off of me before we continue this,"

Nyoko retracted her claws, and moved back to her seat. As she turned to sit down, her eyes had gone back to normal.

"So, you do know things? Interesting. Well, maybe Sakura has not shown these attributes yet? It wouldn't surprise me. It hasn't been that long, although in a place like this, riddled with death, then I'm sure it's only a matter of time…" Nyoko grinned. "Do you have any idea why cats sometimes come back as spirits?"

Naruto did not shake his head. For once, he put it to good use, trying to recall something, something he'd heard a long time ago…

_Oh no… Not that._

"You know, don't you, it's so easy to see…"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh yes, I am deadly serious,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "But who would it be against, if I am thinking of what you're thinking? Wouldn't it be against just a certain person?"

"Haha! You _are _optimistic, aren't you?" Slowly Nyoko moved towards the door, to leave. "Nothing holds a grudge like a cat, Naruto, do you understand the situation?"

"I think I do," he said solemnly. "But what does it want?"

"'Kimi' is 'its' name, remember. And what Kimi wants, will require her to have control of a living body. And also remember, that her desire for _vengeance _will override this sometimes. She will stop at nothing to see a human being suffer,"

_Like she did, and still does._Nyoko felt no need to sound this thought.

"What?" Naruto stood up, racing to stop her from leaving. "What do you mean? You can't leave now without explaining this! You need to tell someone, we need to tell-"

"No, I cannot," Said Nyoko. "And I'm sorry that I can't help anymore than this, it's for Sakura's sake. You will understand in the end," Her hand brushed his cheek. "I am so, so sorry that it must end now, I truly am… But bare in mind, you are not helpless. The only thing you can do now is keep her from loosing everything- _shhh! _Understand this, please. Don't interrupt. No matter what, you must stay by her and keep something worth surviving for-"

"No one will abandon her here," Naruto said angrily. "_No matter what,"_

"I hope, for her sake that you never ever allow yourself to regret those words, Uzumaki Naruto," Nyoko whispered and before he could protest, pushed her lips against his. They were soft, but cold "I will be back, soon," _Remember my face, Naruto, and remember it well. Remember, that you do not want Sakura's face to look like mine._

And before he could stop her, or attack her with thousands of desperate questions, the woman slipped out the door, out into the crisp, dark night, upon four padded paws.

* * *

Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, but mot of all, thanks for being patient.

Amser xxx


End file.
